Bad neighbours (under edit)
by myra k kuran
Summary: After marriage Yuki and Zero moves to Singapore. There they befriend a gorgeous couple named Kaname and Aiyora Kuran. Though they appear perfect at first soon Zero starts to notice the odd in them. For example Aiyora's attraction towards him. Then Kaname's suggestions to swap wife for one night. Will Zero be able to save himself and Yuki from the paws if these beautiful criminals?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another AU story that popped into my head and I decided to give this a try. Also in these version all are human and like always I do not own. Vk.**

 **chapter 1 meeting the** **neighbors**

The landing of the plane shook all the passengers inside including waking up the ones that were asleep. Among all the 150 passengers present was a newly married couple Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. After passing the immigration and collecting their luggage the couple made their way out of the airport.

Yuki and Zero moved from Japan due to Zero's transfer after being promoted to the CEO position for the company's Singapore branch. At first Yuki was quite upset at the turn out of the event. She did not want to leave her father behind in Japan and move to Singapore. She and Zero even shared several fights in this matter but almost instantly beauty of Singapore city caught her attention. More importantly it's not like they will be settling down here forever. Zero's transfer is only for years and that will pass within the blink of an eye.

The taxi dropped the couple right in front of their house. Lucky for the couple Zero's new post comes with accommodations. Yuki's jaw almost dropped to the ground to see that the company has provided with a mansion and three luxury cars. She was beyond joyed. She was about to run in when her husband's voice called her out.

"Yuki where are you going? That is not our house." The smile instantly dropped from the female's face and she turned to her husband with shock written all over her face. "That is our house Yuki." Zero pointed to the small bungalow that was exactly opposite to the mansion and a moderately small car parked before the house. "And this is our car." A deep frown took over Yuki's lips. All her excitements died down. A part of really wished it was that massive mansion like house that would have belonged to them. But then again it really did not matter as long as she was is Zero everything will be fine. She has faith in her beloved husband, she knows how hard working he is so maybe soon they too will own a mansion of their own. Till then she is more than ready to wait.

...

Even though it is a small house but Yuki and Zero settled down just fine. After all a newly married couple like them did not require massive mansions to live in. Small space is actually what they need. The smaller it is the more intensely intimate it is. The house has been decorated with fine decoration making the interior look no less luxuriously modern than the down town condos.

Life has come to a routine for both Yuki-Zero. Zero goes to work in the morning while Yuki does the entire house hold work, grocery and cooking. When Zero returns mostly by the late hours of afternoon they share their romantic dinner and spend the evening by cuddling around watching televisions, going to the rooftop or taking walks by neighbour at night. On the weekends they went out to watch movies followed by romantic candle light dinner then return home to complete their love. In simple words life was perfect for them. They even made friends in their neighbourhood and gotten close to two family in particular with whom they would often hangout. The first family consisted of a man with blonde hair and his ginger haired wife by the name of Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba Aidou with their infant daughter Yume. And other was Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Kain was a newly married couple without children just like them. Hanabusa and Yori have been living in Singapore for the last ten years whereas Ruka and Kain only moved in two years ago.

It was a Friday, end of a week. Zero Kiryu was driving home from work. His mind was excited, tonight he had special plan. He would take Yuki out to a Yacht party. She has never been in a Yacht so surely it will be quite a thrill for her. Lost in thought the silver haired man behind the wheel was not even aware when his car collides with a bicycle. Zero rushed out of his car only to see the rider of the bike is lying few feet away from the bike. He rushed towards the figure to assist only to come face to face with quite a mesmerizing female.

"Are you alright?" Zero panics hoping the girl is not seriously hurt. He gives her his hand and assists her to stand up on her feet. "Are you able to walk? Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"Don't worry…It's just small scratches I am fine." She finally speaks looking at him straight in the eyes.

For a moment Zero was taking aback. Deep green eyes were not uncommon sight. But the pair that Zero was seeing right now before him was somehow different. He could not point out what but there was something in those eyes that seemed very hypnotic.

"Let me give you a ride." Zero offered but the girl simply walked past him silently and picked up her bike.

"It appears you have not done much damage to my bike. So need to trouble. I will be fine." Zero watched her getting onto her bike. "It was not your fault. I was not careful and I apologize for that. Have a nice day." Then saying goodbye with a wave of her hand she rides away on her bike. As for Zero he stands there for a while before shaking his head clearing all his thoughts he too gets onto the car and drives home.

The next couple of days passed quite normally for Zero and Yuki with their same old usual routine. Till one morning when Yuki suddenly had craving for street food and forced Zero out of the house with a threat. "Do not enter the house till you get me something appetizing!" With that she shut the door on his face. Making Zero roll his eyes and turn on his heels as he head out to get breakfast for his wife.

On his way back home with breakfast Zero stops on his tracks. For the first time he could hear noise from the inside of the big house opposite to his. He debated with his curiosity thinking whether to peek in or not. But before he could make the decision the main door opened and a beautiful young female with highlighted brown haired came out with two chained dogs. She brought the dogs out to the garden and continued to play with them.

"ZEROOOOO…!" Zero was not even sure for how long he was standing there watching her. Only to be snapped out of his zone once Yuki called him standing at the door.

Zero always went for jogging during the weekends. And that weekend was also no different. However on his way back the sound of soft melody caught his attention. It was coming from that house, where she resided. His eyes on its own moved towards the house he noticed that the main door was open this time.

A strange magnetic force pulled him into the threshold of that house. Even before he realized Zero found himself peeking through the small gap of the door just like those naughty curious child. And there she was playing the piano in her wearing a small red night slip. Her long voluminous hair cascaded down her back in loose beachy waves. He watched how sensually she played the piano. The sound it produced had a strange aura to it. Zero could not tell what it was but he could feel as the melody wrapped in him zone that was out of this world. Before Zero could get completely lost tender tap on his shoulders made the silver haired female snap his head back to see standing behind him was a brunette wrapped in casual black suit, eyes cover in large framed sunglasses. From where Zero could see it was evident that his handsomeness competed with the female that was playing the piano inside.

"What is the matter?" the brunette male asked gracefully crossing his arms before his chest. "What were you looking for inside?"

"She is very talented, plays quite well." Zero spoke quite sheepishly.

"Is that so?" The male finally took off his sunglasses and bored his hypnotic wine eyes into his lilac ones. His taunting voice told Zero that this male did not believe him. He needed to think of something…fast.

"My name is Zero, Zero Kiryu. I live in that house." Zero introduced himself to the gorgeous brunette male. His eyes then moved towards his house as he pointed where he saw his wife standing by the window. "Yuki come down." Zero called her.

"And this is my wife Yuki." Zero introduced as Yuki came to stand by his side.

"Kaname Kuran." The man introduced himself.

"Is this where you live?" Yuki asked enthusiastically. Her eyes glistening with excitement while a soft blush formed under her cheeks at the intense gaze of the brunette male.

"This is where I live and that is my wife…" The man named Kaname pointed towards the door only for Zero and Yuki to see the girl in red night slip coming out to stand beside him. "…Aiyora. And Ai they are our _new neighbour."_ Zero did not like the way the words 'new neighbour' was uttered by Kaname but for the moment he chose to remain silent on the matter.

Both Yuki and Zero introduced themselves to the light haired female. While the female said hello to Yuki normally but when it was Zero's turn her focus turned different. Somehow her soft feminine sultry nature seemed to have returned.

"So finally I know your name…Zero." Aiyora said eyeing him differently. The very fact that this female was eyeing him differently, that too right before her husband made Zero feel a little uncomfortable.

"You guys met before?" Yuki asked dancing her head between the two of them.

"Yes-" Zero got cut off as the female named Aiyora opened her mouth.

"My bike crashed with his car." Aiyora told Yuki. "But that was no introduction but just an accidental encounter. Would you not agree…Zero?" The way Kaname's wife purred his name, that it sent weird sensation down the silverette's spine. This other woman's fondness towards her husband would have caught Yuki's attention but it however did not because Yuki too was on the same page as her. Just the way Aiyora seem to have a little fondness for her husband the same way Yuki too was more than enchanted by Aiyora's handsome husband.

But, but if only either Zero or Yuki knew the trouble that this couple is planning to bring upon them, they would not only pack up and leave the house but rather stay far far away from this neighborhood. But alas…they could not see the future. All they could do was see and wonder what a beautiful couple stands before them? Looking perfect from every size and angle but here is the thing…they were not even close to what one would call perfection!

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you guys. enjoyed. lemme know if i should continue this now or wait till the other stories are finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Zero was stunned by his wife's words who just came out of the shower wrapped in soft fluffy pink towel.

Her words made Zero look into the mirror to double check if something was wrong. He looked up and down his entire form; faded ripped jeans topped with white t-shirt and a leather jacket on top. It all seemed fine. Plus it was indeed great combination attire for casual outing.

"What's wrong with it? The jeans have been taken out of the drawer and the t-shirt is brand new and you gave me this leather jacket as gift." He asked her not finding anything wrong in his attire. His clothing appeared clean and it smelled fresh.

Yuki snarled and sighed irritated. "Come here Zero." When he went she pulled him closer by the sleeve of his jacket and pointed. "See for yourself." His lavender eyes followed only to find Kaname kuran coming out of his latest black BMW sedan. The brunette was dressed in a dark navy pin stripped suit. His hair cascading down his neck in prefect layers. And as usual his eyes were covered in large square sunglasses.

"Look at him Zero. Look at his style. The way he moves, his attitude, his personality are all to die for."

While she blabbered Zero watched from the corner of his eyes. He watched how her eyes almost sparkled with excitement. And how could he not see the deep red blush of her face and her fan-girling attitude. It remained Zero of time when Yuki had a crush on their professor Yagari back in collage. Oh how Zero hated that man for his girlfriend to have a crush on him although Yagari was already married with two kids. But that did not stop the young silver haired male from leaking the man's car tyre as revenge only because his girlfriend would go gaga-gugu everytime she was in front of him. Now once more after a long time Yuki once more has started to behave the same way. Plus Yuki was not the only one who acted that way in front of Kaname Kuran. Mr. Akatsuki Kian's wife Ruka she was worse. In many occasions she would try to throw herself at the man. Then there was also Hanabusa Aido who not only idolized him but also tried to copy the man in every aspect.

Singapore has been serving Zero quite well. What did the city not offer? It gave him more than he expected starting from source of income to comfortable living to entertainment and a group of amazing new friends. All in all it gave Zero and Yuki no reason to miss Japan at all. Singapore gave them home, their own home. It was safe to say life perfect for Zero except for one tiny detail and that was good enough to make Zero so perfect life miserable in Singapore and that was...Kaname Kuran 'the hot neighbor' and his wife's brewing crush on him.

And to tell you what my friends it is no good feeling to see your loved one having a teenage crush on another. It brings pain, immense pain that has no cure and Zero Kiryu was experiencing the exact same sort of pain.

...

Over the next few days every time Yuki opened her mouth praising of the dark haired brunette was all that came out of her mouth all 24x7. It was as if she was unable to think anything else outside the box of Kaname Kuran. Her mind, her head were always occupied with the thoughts off that particular male.

"Oh Zero, do you not even know how to properly tie a tie? Why can't you dress like Kaname-san!? Look at him, how graceful and elegant he is. He looks handsome all the time." The words hurt Zero yet he does not protest but the irony of that situation that not too long ago Yuki was such a big fan of Zero's edgy style. However now everything about him is not enough for her.

Sometimes she even started comparison when it came to his life style.

"Why are you always so messy Zero? Have you not noticed how Kaname-san keeps his house clean. Did you know that he kept a part time maid just so that Aiyora does not have to do house hold work. Aiyora told me that Kaname-san does not allow her to do household work because he fears it it make her soft hands dry." Now she compares him to Kuran in terms of money. Her back handed comment are nothing but her way to tell him she wished for a husband with heavy pockets.

Zero was generally a patient person but due to Yuki's too much of taking advantage he too would lose his temper at times. What bothered the silverette the most was how sometimes even in the comfort of their bedroom she would bring up Kaname Kuran. Kaname's wife was out of the world gorgeous. Her glamour even shadows the actress in movies, televisions and modals in magazine covers. In fact if Zero is asked he personally thinks even Kaname Kuran is not handsome enough to be that chicks husband. Yes in Zero's eyes she is one of the most beautiful female he has ever laid his eyes upon, but that does not mean he would constantly go on drumming how 'glamorous' she is all the time comping his own wife to her. Yuki however did not seem to understand that fact. Therefore that night too was no different.

"I'm sure Kaname-san loves his wife in wild savage style. Have you ever noticed Zero the kind of red marks his wife proudly carries around her neck, under her jawbones. He loves her quite a lot. Maybe he is a passionate person to begin with. I always see fire burning in his eyes."

"Enough Yuki!" Sometimes Zero would explode not being able to take this nonsense any longer. Her mind recalled how much fire burned inside Kaname Kuran's eyes but it forgot that tonight will mark their 8th relationship anniversary.

"OH GOD YUKI!" He shouted. "Come back to reality. That man is married. He has a wife for heaven's sake."

"Zero I did not mean it in that sense." Yuki defended herself. But she surely did mean it in that sense. "You must understand I am not attracted to him." Oh please she definitely was attracted to him. "And since when have you been so much interested in our anniversary?" Yuki pointed out. "You never cared when we were in collage."

Zero groaned inwardly. By now he knew her tricks well that she will bring up the past and create a hustle-bussle fight for no reason. So to avoid all the unnecessary mess he picked up his pillow and went into one of the guest rooms in desperate hopes to get some peaceful sleep for the night.

Zero threw him onto the bed and sighed. His mind worried what if Yuki's this little crush turns into something serious? What if one day Kaname Kuran too starts to make a move? Though for now that guy has made no move but there is always a question of what if…what if he does one day? What will happen then? Should he ask the company to relocate him? Or at the very least change the house and move to a different area?

His lavender eyes were about to close down in sleep but the feeling of the shift in mattress took his sleep away. He felt her small wrist wrapping around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She muttered close to his ear. But Zero remained in his position, unmoving.

"I'm so sorry. I am really very sorry Zero." Zero still did not move just quietly listened. "You know I did not mean it in that sense Zero. Please turn around Zero. Please look at me at least." This time she in a way made him turn towards her.

And as Zero turned all he saw was her tear filled large brown eyes. She cupped his face and he did not stop her in her action. "Zero I am not in love with Kaname-san but yes I admire the way he loves his wife. The simplest of things he does for her. The way his hungry eyes watches her, the way he tenderly touches her, kisses her all over the face. Even the way his nose nuzzles against her nose…it adorable." Yuki paused to wipe her tears. "It's all so adorable. We used to have a connection like this before our marriage but now I feel like with time and work pressure our romance is dying. And I cannot afford to lose our romanc-" He pressed his lips against her and swallowed all her sobs. She was right I pressure of work he was indeed losing his romantic side. But now he knows he cannot because he simply cannot afford to lose Yuki. She is his world after all.

* * *

For the Kiryu couple it was a ritual that every time they had fought it would be Zero who takes the attempt and action to make up. It was no different this time either. To make up for last night's argument Zero took it upon himself to throw a little dinner gathering at their residence. He invited all his neighbours. Hanbusa and his wife Yori, Akatsuki and his wife Ruka and also just for Yuki's happiness he also invited the Kuran couple.

To his surprise it was the Kuran couple that appeared at their door step as their first guest for the evening. They brought flower and cake as present. As Yuki learned the cake was homemade and also by the hands of Kaname Kuran himself she was beyond joyed. Zero too was a little surprised.

"I thought baking cake is something that ladies do only." Zero said placing the tea tray on the coffee table while Yuki started to serve their guests.

"Yuki…" Kaname started flashing the said person a devilish smile. While taking in the sight of the effect his smile had on her. "In life I always had everything with easy access. However as for getting Ai…" he turned towards his wife cupped a portion of her face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips then on one of her cheek and then over her head before getting back to his tale.

"…to have my Ai into my life, I had to work hard Yuki. Have done things that I never imagined was possible by me. And in future I am going to do things that none other can imagine."

Majority including Yuki, Ruka and Hanabusa watched the couples affections and interactions in awe. Like how Kaname held her hand, or tugged her hair behind her ear, or how she shyly nuzzled into him or how he pinched the brined of her nose, pulled her cheeks etc adorable stuff. While those people were mesmerized by the Kurans' affection; on the other hand Akasuki and Yori had sort of indifferent expression on their face. And as for Zero, from his position he was trying to figure out or rather learn because if his wife wanted him to cozy and affectionate before other then he can surely try. After-all anything for her! Unlike Kaname Kuran, Zero may not shower his wife with affections in public but that does not mean he love her any less than the brunette does to his wife.

"You seem quite a romantic for your nature…Ka-Kaname-san!" Ruka stuttered a little while uttering the man's name.

"Romantic you say!" The brunette male chuckled in a deep throaty seductive tone. Then once more turned towards his wife and continued to speak. "…My heart however seems to think differently. Don't you heart?"

"Stop it Kaname you're embarrassing me!" Aiyora said with a sheepish smile, her face all flushed but he replied to her statement by pulling her closer into his arms and placing a deep kiss atop her head.

Yori was probably the only female out of the three who felt sort of annoyed by the over display of affection. Although her husband was entirely a different story!

To say that their surprise was over would be considered an understatement. As time passed in the evening with it came more surprises for Yuki-Zero and their guests. Their first surprise was when the male Kuran offered to make the cocktails after seeing how Yuki and Zero were struggling in regards to what drinks to be mixed.

Just as when Kaname took over the bar all eyes went wide to see how confidently he handled each and every bottle. His hands worked like he was some sort of professional bar tender. In one second he was cutting the lemons the next he his blending the oranges, then he some other fruits, pouring two bottles of drinks together, mixing both hard liquors with soft fresh fruit juices. Even topping some with chocolate syrups or whipped creams. Within few minutes all sort of cocktails were ready to be served.

When dinner was served once more the male Kuran shocked all the others with his affections while he pushed aside Aiyora's plate and passed her his.

"We do not eat in separate plates." Kaname declared proceeding to feed his wife with a spoonful of food.

All served themselves to their own while only Kaname Kuran was the one that continued to feed his wife alongside himself. But course of his actions stopped as his phone. Blankness took over his handsome face as he read the named displayed on his phone screen. He answered the phone with just "Yes…" the person on the other side said a few words that none could understand and the next thing the Kuran male said was. "Okay I will see you in a bit." With that said he ended the call, put the spoon that he was about to put into his wife's mouth onto the plate and stood up and announced.

"Sorry about that, but emergency business call. I must take my leave." And without even a single glance back towards his wife who along with other just started at him like he grew another head he walked towards the door picked up his over coat and wrapping it around him made his exit.

They were not just shocked but stunned, absolutely speechless!

The remaining couples exchanged glances with their other half while Aiyora just remained silent for the next who minute. Zero eyes the female with sympathy while she silently continued to register the insult she just faced.

Then the light brown haired female just stood up and barely managed to mutter in a low voice "I think I should take my leave as well." She could not even look anyone in the eye just kept her gaze fixated on the dinner table. "Thank you for the wonderful evening …Yuki…Zero…" With that said she almost ran out of their house. And if Zero is not mistaken he was able to pick up the sigh of Aiyora wiping her tears while she exited.

Another couple minutes passed in utter silence. But this time only to be broken by Hanabusa Aidou.

"What the hell was that?"

"Why are you acting so surprised? It's not like it is the first time this happened!" Akatsuki said resuming back to his food.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked right away while Zero squeezed his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh this happened before twice to be precise. Once it was at one of the society gathering and other time it was at his own home when we were invited for dinner. Every time he receives a phone call he makes his exits and then the weirdest thing happens the guy disappears into the thin air for almost two-three-four weeks! God knows for how long he is gone this time for!"

It shocked both Yuki and Zero. But it was Zero whose curiosity arose. Something did not fit right into his calculation. His brain was fast enough to figure out that, this 'Kaname Kuran' is someone from whom they should stay as far away as possible because from his position Zero could clearly see that Kaname Kuran is another name for trouble!Therefore the further you stay the better it is.

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

It proved to be true. Sayori's words indeed came true. Just like last time, this time too he disappeared and over two weeks have passed with no sign of the brunette showing up anytime soon. Though when Aiyora was asked every time she would answer with a barely manageable smile of her and say,

"He is in Cape Town, on a business trip. He will be back soon."

Though Aiyora tried her best to conceal it but Zero could clearly see the fear reflected upon her face. It was the fear of uncertainty, fear insecurity, and fear of not knowing where her husband is. Zero can only imagine how far her mind is leading onto. After all he too could not help but wonder when questions such as 'Where the fuck is Kaname Kuran?' or 'What sort of emergency lead him out that late at night?' And Zero was sure he was not the only one thinking this way. There were many others who did not even open their mouth to let out their thought on this very matter.

Yuki was probably the one who took several attempts to ask Aiyora in regards to that matter but only to be silenced by Zero, who had the common sense to understand it was quite a sensitive topic.

That afternoon Yuki decided to make a trip to the Kuran house tagging Zero along with her. Here is the thing though a person should really consider themselves fortunate if Yuki decides to call them her friend. Mostly because thought Yuki maybe sometimes naive, some times foolish and embarrassing with her statement majority of times. However she is also the type of person who will never leave you side in time of need.

And it was no different for Aiyora either. Ever since the night of her husband's sudden disappearance Yuki made frequent visits to the Kuran house to keep Aiyora accompanied. Sometimes she even stayed over and not just that the ever so lazy Yuki Cross even took the hassle of cooking. Yes cooked especial tasty delicious meals and took them over to Aiyora. Zero too would show up every now and then just to check up on the young female to see if she was doing alright.

…

Yuki impatiently rang the bell of the door and not getting any initial response started banging on it. After a stretch of long time the door was finally answered by not by Aiyora like they expected but by a grey bob haired female.

"Yes…?" The grey head asked in a tone that was so emotion-less and vacant that it made both Zero and Yuki glance back at each other. She genuinely sounded like a robot.

"We are here to see Aiyora. I'm Yuki and this is my husband Zero." Yuki answered flashing her warm smile but in return got nothing from the female other than just an uncomfortable weird look. And Zero did not like the look that women flashed Yuki.

"And your business?" the robotic female opened her mouth for the second time. She kept on scrutinizing the Kiryu couple like they were some sort of thieves.

"She told you we are here to see Aiyora. Now where is she?" Zero was losing whatever patience was left within him. He hated it, absolutely hated when people tried to look down upon him or his wife and this lady here was trying to do the exact same.

"Madam did not mention she was not expecting anyone. Besides Kaname-sama's strict order not to let any outsiders in-"

"It's okay Sieran. They are my friend." A third voice cut in and all heads focused to see a disheveled looking Aiyora standing at the top of the stairs cladded in long white silk robe.

…

"Please seat."

Aiyora led them to her private living room and offered the m the seats. Soon tea and snacks were brought in by the maid named Seiran but was Served by Aiyora herself.

All the while as Yuki and Aiyora engaged into their conversation Zero could not help but feel pity for the female. Her normally milky complexion appeared ghostly pale and her eyes…it was as if they dig their own holes around the socket area. She must not have for nights Zero concluded. Then again how can anyone even expect her to sleep under such stress? The humiliation, hurt and pain her mind is passing through is very inhuman. And it only saddened Zero to realize that all he can do is just watch and do nothing.

All throughout the evening Zero and Aiyora shared several eye contacts that very well went unnoticed by Yuki. She was so very much engrossed into their girlie conversation that did not even realized that how often her so called friend made sneaking glances towards her husband or even the envious glares Aiyora was flashing towards her.

Zero wanted to leave by the time the clock hit 8 pm in the evening. It's weekend tomorrow so he wanted to take Yuki out for the night. But his plan seemed to lead towards failure as Aiyora constantly pleaded them to have dinner with her at her place. And in her current situations she had Yuki's full sympathy therefore getting them to stay for dinner was easy.

"I think now we should finally leave." Zero stated after dinner.

"Now I agree with Zero." Yuki joined her husband. "The food was delicious and we ate more than needed. Believe me I can barely stand. Surely that's the same for Zero."

"I see." Aiyora spoke timidly. "But before you go…" leaving them by the door Aiyora rushed towards the kitchen and came out with a plastic box. "Here you go." She handed to box to Zero specifically.

"What is it?" Zero asked eying the box.

"Do you like cheesecake Zero?"

"I love cheesecake." Yuki answered before Zero could. But Aiyora did not break her eyes contact with Zero nor did she respond to Yuki.

"I made this cheesecake for Kaname. He has fondness for them. But now I have decided to give them you Zero." She only answered to Zero or rather was talking to him while trying her best to ignore the man wife who was right next.

"Oh Aiyora thank you so much!" Yuki pulled the female for a tight hug. "You are so sweet. Anyways its getting late we should be going now."

"Good night Yuki." The other female too greeted returning the embrace.

…

Sleep refused to take over Zero's body that night. He stayed wide awake while Yuki lay asleep cuddling against him. He could not help as his mind again and again drifted back the earlier events of the day. Aiyora's attitude did not sit right with him. He could sense some sort of change within her personality that he did not like especially her needy glances towards him and envious glares towards Yuki. Like always Yuki failed to notice how over caring Aiyora was towards him at the dining table. She poured him food onto his plate more than it was necessary, asked him several times if the food was good. As for Yuki she had to ask Aiyora to pass the item towards her. And as for the cheesecake incident towards the end, Zero is more than sure Aiyora gave this cake to him. Only him! The silver haired male even felt offended noticing how she was trying her best to ignore Yuki towards the end.

If Zero recalled correctly this is not how he remembers Aiyora's personality when they met. She always seemed shy, and kind and affectionate type and most definitely not showy like her husband. But what he witnessed today did not at all seem normal. He saw aggressiveness in her eyes. Zero knows it is a lot easier to judge from where he was standing however standing in her shoes would be much more difficult. And maybe not a lot woman would be able to do it. So for that she had his 100% respects. For now all he could hope and pray that everything would be back to normal. After all this Aiyora girl was a very nice person she did not deserve a life like this.

* * *

About another week passed and still no sign of Kaname Kuran. During this time Yuki's sympathy for her friend grew stronger which led to increase Of her visit to the Kuran house. Zero on the other hand tried his best to stay as far as away from there as possible. He did not even accompany Yuki. Even when she suggested that he too should go he was quick enough to make an excuse of his own and tried his best to persuade her to go as less as possible. But his attempts always resulted in fail.

Though for an entire week Zero managed to not to go to the Kuran house but that evening his luck indeed proved to be a bitch. Yuki accidentally fell down the ladder and fractured her ankle. As per the doctors words she needs to be in complete bed-rest for at least the next two to three weeks. And Aiyora called that very evening asking Yuki if she could return the book that she has borrowed since at the back of it there is an important phone number written.

If someone asks Yuki for a favour she never says no. That is not in her nature. And nothing different happened this time either.

"Oh Aiyora I'm not able to get out of the bed. I'm sending Zero right now."

...

Zero frowned at his wife's request. A great sense of discomfort filled him in from the inside. No no no! By all means he did not wish to enter that threshold without Yuki and that too when Aiyora is all alone by herself.

"Yuki I will drop it off tomorrow on my way to work. It's too late at night to just go there."

But who said Yuki was going to listen to his argument.

"Zero it must be important or else why would she call this late at night."

"Yuki she didn't say that she needed the book now." Zero was there when Aiyora called and yes she did not even for once say that she needed the book this instant.

"But still... Zero!?" it's really hard to win against Yuki in an argument. She is that stubborn. "besides you can go and check up on her on my behalf." This niceness of Yuki is something that Zero hated at times like this.

Therefore having no choice but to give into his wife's demand he grudgingly took the damn book and made his way out of the house towards the Kuran household. He knocked several times but no one answered. He knocked for several more times and getting no response he decided to turn back on his heels only in his to suddenly click that that is actually unlocked.

"Aiyora!?" he opened the door and peeked in. "Aiyora are you in there? Aiyora…!? Aiyora…?!" There was no sign of female in the dark living room.

But as he fully entered he found a figure curled up on the couch of the opposite side. Nearing he saw that it was actually Aiyora. Though there was barely any light in the room despite that the moonlight that peeked through the window gave a clear view of the female. And it did not unnoticed by Zero's keen eyes how much weight she has lost in just about a week. She appeared a lot thinner than already what she was.

He inched closer and closer till he was just before the couch. Her face was hidden under the thick mane of her golden highlighted locks. He carefully placed the book on the coffee table making sure not to make any sound to wake up the young female. After that he was about to walk out but something in his mind held him back! It made him want to check up on her just to make sure she was alright. After-all this girl has been sleeping in the living room with her door unlocked.

He went to her side and moved the hair that was covering her face only to see lines of dried tear stains from the corner of her eyes. The puzzle fit into its pieces she cried herself to sleep. Probably was doing this every night. Zero's eyes suddenly noticed the object in her grasp that she was so tightly holding onto. He figured it to be a photo-frame. He carefully took it out of her grasp only to see it was a picture of Kaname affectionately kissing her forehead. His lilac eyes danced between Aiyora and the picture locked in the frame. A sense of pity filled up inside his heart when he realized that this is how she waits for her husband every night but that asshole, well there is still no sign of him showing up.

He carefully placed the frame on the same coffee table just beside the book ad did the unexpected he ran his fingers through her locks and that exact moment magically the lights turned switched on. Zero was about to have a heart attack at the incident but Aiyora however did not wake up. Thank God for that or else it would have done serious damage to his reputation. But only the next moment he figured out that damage was indeed done to his reputation when he turned his head towards the direction of the switch bored only to find Kaname Kuran standing there with his arms crossed across his chest and an arrogant smirk pasted upon his face looking every bit handsome and regal. The high collars over his overcoat and long bangs covered quite a portion of his giving him the all so sinister look.

The brunette watched how Zero barely managed to stand up on his two feet. After all he gave the silverette quite a fright with the sudden surprise.

"It's not what it looks like." Zero jumped to explaining. After all he definitely owed this man and explanations. He was near _his_ wife in the dark for heaven's sake!

Kaname Kuran did not speak but nodded his head in response but it was good enough for Zero to see that brunette did not believe him.

"I was here to return the book." Zero pointed towards the book on the table to show evidence to his claims. "…but found her sleeping in the living room. So I was just checking if everything was alright."

Kaname still said no word nor the smug expression of his face changed.

"I should get going. It's late and Yuki is waiting. I don't know whether you heard but fell down this afternoon and fractured her ankle."

"Sorry to hear about that." Finally voice left Kaname's mouth but there was no sympathy in his tone.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two men. Since Kaname was Zero no opportunity to continue Zero decides it probably best to make his exit. But just as Zero was about to walk past him the brunette voice made him.

"You're' quite strong and I admire that about you." Zero froze that sentence made no sense to him. How is it even related to the entire situation?

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded turning his head towards the brunette who was still leaning against the wall in his previous position.

" ' _By that'_ I mean I admire your ability to remember your wife in Aiyora's presence." Zero frowned to where this conversation was going. He realized Kaname definitely misunderstood the whole situation. He opened his mouth to explain but certainly the brunette beat him to that.

"…because I certainly for got them. Her mere presence made me forget everything. And tillto this day I do not hesitate leaving them."

"Them? Them who?" Zero by now was rally confused.

Instead of answering Kaname smirked. Zero sort of hypnotized as he looked at the male's dark gaze. He even did not have the strength to move even when he noticed how closer Kaname was leaning towards him. But lucky for him the man did not attack his lips but leaned closer to his ear and whispered words that Zero never even crossed Zero mind.

"My wife…my children… I left them all just to be with Aiyora!"

Kaname Kuran pulled away and for a few second took in the wide eyes shocked look of Zero's face before bursting into laughter. He then slapped his hand on Zero shoulder and said.

"Oh Zero you are so easy to convince!" Zero shocked doubled. Laughter was gone and Kaname face was back to its origin of no emotions. "It was a joke. But a bad joke…huh?"

Zero did not know what to make of the later statement. He decided to just leave with a polite smile but another voice stopped.

"Zero!" the soft female voice stopped him.

Both the male turned to see Aiyora has awakened.

"You've come home…!" This time she spoke turning towards her husband. Her voice clearly portrayed her disbelief of evening seeing him. "Kaname…?"

In a few long strides the brunette was standing before her and swooshed her form of the ground while kissing her deeply all over the face.

After watching them so engrossed in love for some time Zero decided to make his exit.

"Wait Zero…!" Aiyora called out noticing the male was about to make his exit. "How is Yuki doing?"

"She has to take rest. She will get better soon!"

"Worry not love…." Kaname interrupted. "We will surely visit her tomorrow." With that said he stepped forwards and slowly closed the door right on Zero's face but before the door could completely Zero saw a flash of his devilish smirk once more. That smirk made him more confused than ever but one thing he was sure about Kaname Kuran is not someone to be taken lightly.

 **a.n. thakn you all for reading hope you guys are enjoying this thriller! Thank you all for the support means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kaname and Aiyora came in the next morning with a huge bouquet of flowers and a basket full of various kinds of fruit and chocolates. Yuki was delighted at the sight of the presents. She almost jumped down from her bed and rushed to embrace the glamorous couple. But the one she could hug comfortably was only Aiyora. When it was turn for kaname her face took a shade of deep red. It was her gullible attitude towards the brunette male that made Zero also added to Zero's frustration that it was the male Kuran who with his own hand gave the flowers and chocolates to Yuki.

The couple sat with Yuki in their bedroom while Zero busied himself to make lunch for them all. His mind wondered what were they talking about since every now and then he would hear Yuki or Aiyora's loud laughter. But he was sure the conversation couldn't be something extremely girlie since a man was present among them.

Zero's chain of thoughts were interrupting when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. To his surprise Kaname Kuran entered the kitchen.

"Need some help?" the brunette politely offered the silver haired male.

"Are you bored with the ladies company?" Zero sort of asked in a tone that demanded. In response to that Kaname smirked making direct bold eye contact with Zero and replied.

"I was sort of invading their personal space." Kaname mused leaning on the kitchen counter. "Our wives are very close."

Zero chose not to comment on that point. Just because Yuki was friends with his wife didn't necessarily mean he must behind him. At the very least he found Aiyora to be likeable personality. This smug bastard however was an entirely different story.

"Let me give you hand." Kaname offered picking up the large knife from the counter.

"If you so insist then by all means cut those vegetables." Zero pointed his hand towards the vegetables on the plate that were already prewashed for making salad.

Kaname proceeded to cut the vegetables while Zero cautiously watched his movement for a moment before resuming back to peeling the onions. A heavy silence fell between the as they worked on their assigned task.

Kaname watched Zero struggle in cutting the onions. The poor guy was not even done with one and his eyes already stated to water, whereas he was almost done.

"I can sense that you do not like me very much." Kaname decided to break the silence. Zero was taken aback by the straight forward question. Though the man's guess was spot on but how do you tell him right on his face that 'yes, I don't like you. In fact I hate your very presence.'

"It is not like that," Zero politely said. "I'm more on the introverted side it takes me time to open up to people."

"That is understandable." Kaname agreed. Zero looked to see the brunette was almost done cutting the vegetables and the way his hand was working with the knife gave Zero the idea that this man must be a professional cook.

"You know, I do not favour you both very much either." Zero stopped in his action with a 'what the hell' look on his face. I mean this man was in _his_ house saying it on his face that he did not like them. I mean who dares to insult someone at their very own house.

Despite the hard look on Zero face Kaname went on. "Though you are bearable but you wife…God the lady can talk!"

"So you are insulting me and wife in our won house!" Zero retorted back. "If we not fir your class then why come hand around us? Find people of your level to hang around with."

"I come only for Aiyora's sake. Nothing matter to me but happiness." Kaname said without even looking at him. Zero glared at him. A part of him was tempted to stop in his action so that he could throw this bastard out of his souse.

"You know Zero; I really do envy you every time I see how much Yuki-can loves." Zero mind was diverted as he charged the male with what do you mean?

"I mean I wish from the core of my heart that Aiyora would love me even of what Yuki-chan does to you."

"You have quite an expectation man!" Zero sneered. "You expect your wife to unconditionally love you when you constantly keep on disappearing on her. God knows where you go or who you go to."

"I manage quite an empire of a business Kiryu-kun and besides that is not the reason for the gap I share with Aiyora. You see Aiyora will never be able to love me fully because till to this day majority of her heart belongs to Kanezawa."

"Kanezawa?"

"My younger brother, with whom Aiyora was married for several years." Zero eyes somehow turned wide.

"You mean Aiyora and you-" Kaname does not give Zero chance to finish instead continues with his own side of tale.

"Aiyora and Kenezawa were childhood sweethearts who tied themselves in knot of marriage. But as fate would have it their happiness was only short lived. Only six months into the marriage my younger passes away, leaving behind a wife who was four month pregnant!" Suddenly felt the ache in his heart increase for the female.

"Aiyora very young back then barely eighteen so her family wanted to take her away and get her remarried. But she was already pregnant thus carrying the last sign of my brother. My family insisted I marry her and raise the child within her as my own. I agreed without a question because I too was in love with her but before I could gather the courage my brother already took her for himself."

Zero hated to admits but his heart was throbbing for the female. He could only wonder the pain such a young soul had to bear.

"Aiyora and I were soon after but our relationship did not change, from her side. Even after a month of marriage she continued to respect me a big brother and before I knew it my raised jealousy within my heart. Then one night in drunken state I forced myself on Aiyora and had my way with her. Letting out all the lust that was stored inside me for all these time however my action came with severe consequences Aiyora was badly injured and suffered a miscarriage. Losing that child came heavy on us especially Aiyora. After-all it was the last symbol that my brother left behind."

For a moment both the males were silent till Zero broke it.

"So how are thing now between you two?" Zero asked out of curiosity.

"Five years have passed since then. Sometimes I try to close my eyes and imagine that we have left behind that past except we probably have not, not yet. Even till this day Aiyora sleeps with a picture of Kanezawa under her pillow. Even during the hours when I make love to her she just stays there allowing me to do what I desire and not participate and when she does participate she does very passionately but I know that even though in body I am present my brother is one she is loving from heart."

Kaname finished his tale with an uncomfortable silence which was later broken by Yuki's voice.

"What have you men been talking about?" Both the male looked to see Aiyora assisting Yuki down the stairs. Zero rushed towards Yuki picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen and settled her down on a chair. Aiyora on the other hand stood near Zero.

Yuki kept on complaining how hungry she was while Kaname silently observed the close proximity of distance where his wife stood between herself and Zero. He then slowly proceeded towards his wife and affectionately cupped her face. He knew that got sudden attention of both Yuki and Zero but chose to ignore them and kissed her deeply. Aiyora too was taken aback by the kiss.

"Kaname what are you doing?" she asked with flushed face.

Instead of answering he brought out what looked like a brochure and handed it to her and informed her "We are going for a vacation to Bahamas." His words surprised the three of them. "Allow me to at least make it up to you, for those days and night I had you patiently waiting for me."

A serene smile took over her face and she looked at her husband with sparkling eyes and suddenly engulfed him into a deep kiss.

"Kaname, thank you, thank you so much." She kissed him again. Though Aiyora did not see but Kaname had the chance to sneak a glance to see how both Yuki and Zero especially Yuki was looking at them? He smiled into the kiss while congratulating him inside, after all every single step is going exactly as he planned.

"But Kaname I don't want to go on a vacation just with you." She pouted childishly. "I mean you are so boring you have all your foreign investor call and everything going on always going on even during our vacation. I will be bored. So I would rather stay here and spend time with Yuki-chan and Zero-kun."

Aiyora said exactly what he wanted to hear. Oh much he loved this moment!

"I knew you were going to say something like this." He said pinching the bridge of her nose. "That is why I planned it for not just the two of us but the four of us."

"Oh Kaname!" Aiyora embraced the male tightly while Yuki too almost jumped.

"You are taking us too Kaname-san?" Now Yuki too had her eyes sparkling.

"Yes Yuki-chan, consider this as a little token of our friend to you both."

"Zero how exciting does that sound, all four of us going for a vacation?" Yuki could not stop the widening of her mouth with excitement.

Kaname Kuran taking them out on vacation? The offer did not sit too well with Zero. I mean how could he even allow this jerk of a man to take them out on vacation? It's obvious that the Kurans' have tons of money. For Kaname Kuran, taking their entire neighbourhood to vacation would be no problem at but that does not mean he, Zero Kiryu should allow the male to rub it on his face how much money he can spend.

"I'm sorry Kuran-san but I and wife will not be able to make it this time. Next time surely we will join you guys. But thank you so much for your generous offer anyways. We highly appreciate it."

The room once more was taken over by utter silence. Aiyora had a broken look on her face while Kaname's face showed nothing in particular somehow it was very blank like he was not even surprised by the action of rejection. And Yuki, she dropped the tea-cup that was on her hold.

 **a.n. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and had a better look at the insight of kaname and his wife's relationship. Also what do you guys think, will Yuki and Zero end up going in this vacation?**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 newly discovered temptation**

* * *

Soon after they rung the bell the door was opened by the stone cold lady who works for the Kuran by the name Seiran. Unlke that time this time Seiran did not question them instead held the door wide open for them to enter. Since Hanabusa and Yori are abroad they could not make it but Ruka and Kain surely joined the Kiryu couple.

All four of them followed Seiran's lead when they were walked to the master-bedroom. Seiran knocked and they heard Aiyora's voice permitting to enter. The grey haired female held the door open for them. All of them walked in one after not Yuki and Zero but it was Ruka and Kain's first time entering the Kuran couple's bed room. The word luxury us what that room defines staring from the expensive crafted mahogany bed to the large dresser beside it filled with over dozens of cosmetics and beauty tools. Though the door to the room closet was closed but it pretty much leaves an idea of its capability. One of the large wall was decorated with way too many different pictures of themselves clicked in many different parts of the world. It was clear that this couple lived a luxurious life.

Soon their eyes found the master and mistress of the house. Kaname was barely sitting on the bed; his back was supported against the head-rest with a soft pillow cushioning his back. The white gauze was wrapped around his forehead with a stain of blood circle still making its appearance in the left corner of the forehead. Aiyora was sitting in front of him on the bed feeding him a bowl of soup which was done and now turn of medication.

"How are you dong Kuran-san?" Akatsuki asked as they all sat down on the available couch and chair on the room. Only Ruka was the one who sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Better." The brunette muttered with a smile.

"He is able to sit up for the last two days." The brunette male's wife answered.

An inaudible sigh of relief left Zero's lips at the sight. At least he is able to sit up. The incident that took place couple weeks prior was something that no on expected. He looked at Yuki only to see the guilt that was shining on her face as she watched Aiyora assisting her husband to have his heavy dosed medicine.

"Kaname-san, these are for you." Yuki stood up to give him the flowers and cake that she brought for him. Kaname extended his hand to take them but winched in pain in resulted in Aiyora taking those from Yuki's hand.

"Thank you so much. your kindness has touched my heart Yuki-chan." Kaname gave her a genuine closed eyed smile.

"Kaname-san please do not thank me, for it is I who should be thanking you." Yuki said blushing a light pink hue. "I have no words to describe how grateful I am to you. I shall forever be indebted to you for your bravery."

"Oh…Yuki-chan now you are taking up in the sky." The brunette smiled at her, once more, this time it was a sly yet a very alluring smile that is able to make any girl go weak in the knees or throb between her legs.

The sight of Kaname and Yuki's affectionate chat did not sit very well with Ruka where as his wife stayed oblivious to it. Ruka tore her gaze away from the two chatting brunette and focused her eyes on the wall decorated with pictures. from what knowledge serves Ruka she can tell this Kaname and Aiyora almost visited every corner of the world. There are even pictures of them in the comfort of their house hugging, kissing, snuggling, cuddling and what not. Then there's tons of pictures Aiyora in many different poses. Then there was picture of Kaname drinking from a bottle, Kaname with long hair, Kaname with his hair tied up. in some pictures Aiyora was a blonde, in some she was a brunette and some with her current hair. And then the strangest thing stood out before the light brown haired female, where was their wedding pictures? Where were those picture? strange there was not a single picture from their wedding. How come? If Ruka remembers correctly Aiyora once mentioned to her that they had quite a lavish wedding. A lavish wedding without no pictures? That actually made no sense.

"No Kaname-san, stop being so humble. You risked your life to save Zero. You could have almost died."

"I could not just stand there and allow one of my fellow neighbor to die like that...could I?"Then once more he flashed one of his signature cunning smile and continued. "I'm sure Kiryu-kun would have done the same for me."

As Kaname and Yuki continued their chats Zero mind drifted back to the incident that took place exactly fifteen days prior when he and Yuki were returning home from the supermarket with their month's grocery.

 _"Yuki please," Zero pleaded his wife to stop her ranting while he was trying his best to keep his head calm while he was sitting behind the stirring wheels driving. In his heart he hoped and prayed they could reach home safely. After with Yuki's recent actions it seemed highly questionable._

 _But who said Yuki was going to stop that easily?_

 _"What please? Why did you have to say no to Kaname's offer?"_

 _"Why should we go on vacation with his money? Have you lost your general common sense…Where is our self-respect then Yuki?" He highly doubted that these words would kick some senses into her, after all this is the fifth day in a row they are having this fight on the same issue that was triggered by the handsome brunette bastard._

 _"Then why can't we go with our own money?" Yuki demanded._

 _"Yuki, you have to understand we do not have obnoxious amount money like Kaname that we can spend on useless matters. Besides give me few years, let my bank come to a decent saving I promise to take you anywhere you want to go."_

 _"But by then I'll turn into an old hag!" Yuki snapped crossing her hands before her chest._

 _For a full two minutes the due remained in silence but then Zero chose to break._

 _"Yuki that asshole has every reason to take her out on vacation? Do you not see he is trying to make up for his actions? He disappeared for three weeks…what kind of a married man leaves his wife and disappears for three damn weeks?" From the corner of his eyes Zero tried to search for his wife's reaction. Getting none he continued. "Who knows maybe he has a mistress and is cheating? When a man is cheating on his wife that is when he is more determined to make her happier."_

 _"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO THE SAME!"_

 _Her words made him stop the car with a screeching hard brake but lucky for them they were almost in front of their house._

 _"Have you lost your mind Yuki?" Zero hissed while she got out of the car and opened the back door to take the groceries out. "Do you have any idea what you are talking about? Now you want me to cheat on you?" Zero followed after his wife and climbed out the car and slammed the door shut._

 _"At least that way you will do something for me in return to get my forgiveness." Zero could not believe he was actually hearing this. Although he is sure Yuki does not mean it._

 _"Look at that dog!" Yuki pointed to a random man in his sixties walking with his dog. "Even that dog has better life than me. His master surely takes him out for recreation; whereas my luck has me stuck in your kitchen cooking for rest of my life!"_

 _Zero only let out a tired sigh while watching his walk into the house. Yuki can be really difficult at times. His head he picked up the remaining bags of that Yuki left behind. But little did he know a whole lot of shock was waiting for him. He picked up the bags and stood up only to hear a loud sound of alarming horns. Followed by that was Aiyora's voice telling him to move away. He looked up to find the female in the balcony with her hand desperately motioning him to move away. His head snapped to the sides only to find a black jeep coming towards him in full speed. He wanted to run but alas…his body became frozen to the ground. But when the car was only few seconds away from colliding with him he felt a great force push him aside and this time all he heard was high pitched scream from the same female who asked him to move away but the difference instead of his name she called out her husband's name._

 _And he turned back he saw what could have been his future but there instead of his was the unconscious figure of Kaname Kuran drowning in his own blood._

Zero shook free of that terrifying memory.

"Close the doors I will not be long." It was Yuki's words that snapped him out of his zone.

The very through that he could have been dead made the silver haired male shiver inside. Seeing death from upfront was indeed a real life changing experience and that is exactly what Zero faced. However no harm came to him, because Kaname pushed him aside but unfortunately could not save himself from the injury. How Kaname was there? Why Kaname was there filled up his mind? But again for some reason his heart did no longer wish to seek those answer. All he did was thank God that Kaname was actually there.

Also, since that day onwards Zero stated to see Kaname differently. How can any normal person see him in negative light after what he has done? If anything Zero now feels grateful towards him. Every now and then he goes to Kaname's house just to check up to him making sure of his quick recovery.

This day was also the same. Zero went to the Kuran house and the door was opened by Seiran who told him and Kaname and Aiyora-sama is upstairs. By now Zero has come to a comfort zone with them that he can actually enter their bed chamber. Zero at this point was able to somewhat consider them his friends.

As he neared their bedroom Zero noticed the door was already opened with a slight gap. He felt hesitant about knocking. He saw Kaname asleep on the bed on his back. Half his body up to his stomach was covered by the thick fur blanket. There was no sign of Aiyora till his ears picked up the sound the shower running. He was about to turn back when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. A part of Zero deeply wished he did not look but unfortunately he too gave into the curiosity.

When the bathroom door opened Aiyora's figure stepped wrapped in red towel. Every fibre inside him told him to leave but somehow Zero found himself standing there hidden in the shadows... watching her...as she walked towards her dressers and dropped the towel.

Zero looked the other way the moment the red towel was separated from the females's body. Temptation however is a deliciously dangerous feeling. Therefore it made Zero look back... once more. What did he not see? He saw everything... everything that till this day only Kaname saw.

Strange sensation pulsated through the male's body and the next thing his heightened senses picked up was that the lower region of his body was hardening!

Zero made the choice to exit right then and there. So wasting no time he ran down the stairs in rush but before he could make it out of the main house her voice stopped him.

"Zero?"

The said male turned only to see Aiyora slowly climbing down the stairs. This time wrapped in white thick bathrobe that ended all the way down to her ankle.

"When did you get here?" she asked motioning him to take the seat.

Zero sat down keeping quite a distance from her. Aiyora on the other hand sat down right opposite to him crossing her leg over the other one. Zero gulped nervously at the sight of her naked leg. it was revealed entirely...well good enough for Zero to tell that no fabric was there under this robe.

"I was here for Kaname." She seemed to get disappointed by that response.

"Oh..." Was all she said at first. "he is sleeping."

"In that case I should just leave. Have a nice day." He stood up abruptly but as he was about to leave her voice stopped him again.

"Zero... we are leaving for Bahamas next weekend. I personally would really appreciate if you and Yuki join us."

"Ummm...I-i'm..." Zero anxiously searched for the right word.

While Aiyora on the other hand looked into his eyes and smiled... a very innocently seductive smile.

"You don't have to be friends with Kaname if you don't want to. I understand people sometimes tend to find his nature intimidating. You don't have to be his friend if you don't want to." This time she stood up and walked towards him with a shy smile pasted on her facial feature.

"But what wrong is there to befriend me?"

Zero did not know what was going on in his mind but for some strange reasons he found her words to be an invitation... an invitation that he did not wish to turn down.

A.N. **thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. not sure if the chapter was confusing but feel free to ask questions if you have any. if anyone is confused yes Aiyora is trying to hit on Zero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The black range rover ran at a steady speed and was half way there to the airport. inside the seated was Kaname Kuran in the front seat beside the driver and at the back was Zero beside him was Aiyora and beside Aiyora was Yuki. The sitting arrangement was odd indeed if one is to look closely. Mainly because why was Aiyora sitting beside Zero when it should be naturally Yuki sitting? Actually would have sat there but she was a little occupied with assisting the driver and Seiran to put the luggage up and Aiyora seized this chance at climbed into the car right after Zero. Kaname seemed to have noticed this brash behavior but did not comment on it. He simply climbed onto the the front seat with a blank face.

Even though she was seated beside another man but that did not prevent Aiyora from affectionately flirting with her husband. That continued at the airport and got worse when the plane was on air. Both Kaname and Aiyora were practically inseparable. As a matter of fact Kaname even pulled her onto his own seat soon after take-off and that how they remained all through the flight; after all the first class seats were designed in a manner definitely two can fit in one.

Zero watched as his wife occasionally moved her head in the Kuran's direction to see what they were up to. Zero would be fool not to notice the type of hurt or more like the envious glance Yuki flashed towards them. But what he was not sure of was that, what was the actual source of jealousy? Was Yuki envious that he was not as publicly affectionate as Kaname Kuran? Or it is something else…like she is in fact envious of the Kuran female for the man she has in life.

"Yuki..?"

"Huh…?" the female turned, responding to his call.

Zero affectionately cupped her face and kissed her shocking the brunette a bit.

"What happened?" Yuki asked confused.

"Nothing important." Zero admitted, this time kissing her forehead.

This time Zero looked only to see that Aiyora had her eyes focused on the tv screen while munching into a packet of nuts. Her husband on the other hand held her kept himself occupied by playing the locks of her hair, to kissing her neck, to biting her earlobe. Sometimes he would even tickle her and as she would scream and squeal he would muffle her sounds by capturing her mouth his.

Their…activities made some form of bile pile up at the pit of Zero's stomach because if there was one thing that Zero despised the most that is public display of affection. Since it not only appears annoying but also makes the surrounding very uncomfortable. And that is exactly what is happening here too. Not only the few passengers that were seated in the first class, also were the cabin crews becoming very uncomfortable. But respectively all decided to mind their own business while some just entertained themselves to the show.

It was actually not even dawn when they reached Bahamas. From the airport the couples were taken to their designated hotel. In the afternoon Zero and Yuki decided to take a walk by the beach. Within half an hour into their walk they came upon a more secluded area where only few number of people could be seen and guess what they came upon the Kuran couple who were passionate engrossed into drinking each other lips down.

"Zero look, Kaname-san and Aiyora-chan." Yuki pointed almost squeaking at the next part. "…And they are kissing." Zero rolled his eyes at the sight.

Yuki wanted to go and talk but Zero practically dragged her away from there.

That entire afternoon Yuki and Zero spent by the beach. They went swimming, bathed under the sun, made sand castle and what not. For the duo it felt it was their second honeymoon. After a long they are having time that they can dedicate to themselves only. A part of Zero is glad that he finally agreed to come to this vacation. Mainly because it made Yuki happy because as long as Yuki smiles he will automatically smile.

"Zeeerrrooo!" Yuki screamed and sang while pouring almost a bucket of sand upon his head and ran. Who said he was going to let her go without taking any sort of sweet revenge. He chased after her, pulled her down on the sandy beach and dirtied her entire chest with the amount of wet-dry sand his hand could collect and not just that he even placed a live crab on her stomach making Yuki scream out in fright while he enjoyed the laugh of a life time.

After cleaning themselves up and romantic bath in the hotel, Yuki and Zero decided to take a trip at the mall during the early evening hours. While passing by a high end jewellery shop Zero sped up his steps hoping Yuki would not notice this store. After-all this store has a good reputation of butchering customer with price. However his luck did not favour. Yuki maybe dumb at times but when it comes to good jewellery her eyes as keen as eagle.

"Zero please, let's just take a look inside." Yuki said grasping onto his arms.

"Yuki we here on vacation not to shop around!" He stated but who said she was going to listen.

"Just one peak and a glance would not kill us." And yes she won, as she practically dragged the poor man inside by tightly grasping into his arms.

Entering the store Zero noticed it hand only one sales associate and she was busy with another pair of customers. He was glad. At least there would be not one to pester them to buy something. Zero kept on sighing and rolling his eyes while Yuki continued to look through the jewellery sets that were on sale.

And then a familiar voice caught both their attention.

"I really cannot make up my mind."

"Madam all three of them looks equally beautiful on you." the sales lady spoke.

As luck would have it both Yuki and Zero looed to see that the other pair in the store was actually none other than Kaname and Aiyora.

Zero was about to suggest "let's go" but Yuki already called out.

"Aiyora…?"

It got both Kaname and the said female's attention.

"Yuki-chan!" Aiyora motioned with her hand. "Come here." And that was all Mrs. Kiryu needed, just a call to rush towards the Kuran couple. Thus Zero was left with no option but to follow.

"Yuki-chan I cannot decide which one to take." Aiyora said pointing at the three of the five boxes placed before her.

"All of them are beautiful." Yuki mused. "Aren't they Zero?"

"I do not have much idea on jewellery." Zero had to blow it away.

"Which one do you like …Zero?" This time Aiyora asked in tone that could be considered very different. It was very sensual. And the way she looked at him…he did not even want to go into the details.

"I-I really do not have much ideas on jewellery." Zero strutted a little under her intense gaze.

This time finally Kaname Kuran spoke wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ai…I have told you this before," Zero noticed the way Kaname's hands were holding Aiyora's small waist. "…as long as you are with me. You do not have to choose. Take all three of them." With that said he extended his black Amex card towards the sales lady and asked her to pack the three up.

"All three of them?" Yuki blurted out and it got the dark haired male's attention.

"Yes, I'm buying her all three of them." He said looking and Yuki then turned towards Aiyora and nuzzled his nose against her ear while she smiled. "I really like to see smile on Ai lips and for that smile I'm ready to do anything."

"What do you like to do for your loved one Zero?" Aiyora asked once more making direct eye contact with the male.

"Oh he does nothing for me." Yuki once more blurted snatching away Zero chance to speak.

Somehow the situation turned odd and uncomfortable silence fell between them all which in fact was broken by the sales ladies voice as she handed over the shopping bag to Kaname Kuran.

"Here you go sir enjoy your evening!"

…

"So what are you both doing tonight?" Yuki asked while they all exited the mall. "Romantic date?"

"Not actually." Kaname answered with smile.

"How come?" Yuki looked shocked. "After all you are such a romantic husband? I wish Zero was something like that too."

"I'm sorry but I cannot agree with you." this time Aiyora spoke up beating Kaname. "Zero-san seems very romantic, at least to me."

And that exact moment Yuki said the very worst thing that a wife can ever say. Even though she meant it as a joke, "Awww Ai-chan it appears that you would have been happier with my husband and I have been with yours."

The situation got double uncomfortable. Zero, Aiyora and Kaname were all speechless for a while. Then it was Kaname who broke the silence. "We are going to the casino's why don't you both join us?" he invited.

"No thank-"

"Sure we would love to." Yuki once more cut off Zero. Thus leaving the poor male with no other option.

Later that night the four went to the casino. Zero noticed how Yuki's eyes were ogling at the sight of Kaname Kuran in black tuxedo. This time his hair was styled differently it was sort of back brushed leaving a bit of his bangs handing forwards covering his eyes partially. Aiyora on the other hand was dressed in short fitted red dress strapless dress. Her wavy hair was straightened. Smoked out eye and matte red lips made her face stand out. And among all her features what stood out most was her perfectly lined cleavage. It made no sense to Zero as to how would that be possible? Because the female is as flat chested as Yuki! But Zero decided not to think on this matter further because in his nature is a sin to even think about another woman when you are already committed to one.

Zero decided to play blind but yet could not help but notice how Aiyora too was ogling at him. He knew he was not that bad looking but tonight surely Kaname Kuran has outdone himself with the formal look while he chose to wear a pair of dark jeans with white T-shirt and a blazer on top and his usual earrings.

However Yuki was probably the only one among them all who seemed to not have a great night. Why? Because secretly she too hoped to impressed Kaname Kuran and that is why she chose this specific black gown with really low neck and an extremely high slit. Yes, secretly she did have the intention to flirt with the brunette. But as her bad luck kicked in, the man was on his phone most of the time.

Kaname, Yuki and Zero stayed by the bar while Aiyora went gambling.

Kaname was still over the phone while Yuki was drinking her orange juice while taking a good look at what casinos looked like in real life. While Zero was also, looking around the casino and the same drinking his soda. Even though Kaname offered them to drink but Zero strictly declined thus leaving the brunette to drink on his own while conversing over the phone.

Aiyora came back after a while with a frustrated look on her face. She sat down on her husband's lap took the glass from his hand drank the remaining drink on it in one shot.

"What's wrong…?" the man asked kissing her lips softly.

She made a short eye contact with Zero and focused on her husband said with a deep frown. "I lost."

To Zero and Yuki's utter surprise the next thing Kaname said was "…Why not try your luck again?"

A smiled graced her lips when the brunette asked. "How much money do you need?"

Instead of uttering an amount she just showed him the empty space between her thumb and pointing finger and said "…this much." And bring out a fat stack of USD Kanme stuck it between her fingers and asked "Good enough?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically while he leaned down and bit into the fleshy part of her breast before finally letting her go.

"Yuki-chan come with me, maybe you might bring me good luck." She even dragged Yuki along with her to the table.

This time Zero seriously started to think about Yuki and Aiyora's friendship. No matter how nice Aiyora seems but reality is she is a spoiled brat. Kaname has and is still spoiling her. And she will be a nothing but a bad influence on Yuki.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Kaname asked draining himself into a new glass of wine.

"I guess." Zero responded carefully knowing all well that Kaname was talking about his own wife.

"Kiryu-kun, look at that man," the brunette pointed with his eyes. "…in grey suit. Look how he is watching Ai." Zero looked to see man in in his mid-sixties was probably raping Aiyora with his eyes.

Zero looked towards Kaname hoping that there would be an angry look on his face, he would go up to the table, grab the old man by the collar and start punching him for looking at his wife in such an indecent manner. But to Zero's surprise Kaname did none of it. Instead he was just sitting there in his lazy manner, drinking and smirking at that sight. His mind questioned what sort of husband was he? And he could not hold himself back from asking because he himself felt annoyed at the way the old man was looking at Aiyora.

"And you are okay with it?"

"And is it wrong of me to do that?" Kaname asked back looking at him from the corner of his eyes. "After all…he is just watching. I don't find anything wrong with it."

"Is she not your territory?" Zero asked in a possessive tone.

Kaname only chuckled at that and replied. "…The fact that other want to makes her even more beautiful."

Before the conversation could continue further Aiyora and Yuki returned once more and this time took even more money and again lost and again and again. Zero and Yuki did not even dare to count the amount Aiyora actually spent on just gambling.

The night ended with Yuki and Zero passionately making love in their hotel suite celebrating their other honeymoon!

The next day the four of them went hiking and mountain climbing and after that the couple went separate ways, to each their own plans. But the next day Kaname told them to continue with their own plan since he will take Aiyora elsewhere. Then, the next day they saw neither Kaname nor Aiyora.

However the day after that during breakfast Yuki and Zero found Kaname and Aiyora in the restaurant located on the ground floor of their hotel. Kaname invited them to sit on the same table and ordered breakfast for them as well. They all started to converse on various different topics when suddenly Zero noticed the odd; that is was only the three of them talking him, Yuki and Kaname. Aiyora did not utter a single word. Nor did she put up any effort to engage in the conversation. Though Kaname sometimes tried but it only ended in failure. Because her responses stayed within few common words 'yes' 'no' 'fine' 'okay' and 'hmmm'. The frown on her face clearly showed how upset she was.

After breakfast Aiyora wanted to return back to her room giving an excuse of headache but Kaname and Yuki practically forced to come along. When nothing was working the brunette simply lifted her form and put her over his shoulders and stared to walk in direction that Yuki instructed.

By then it became obvious how upset Aiyora was and how desperately Kaname was trying to cheer her up. However those efforts did not last long because soon Aiyora just returned back to her hotel leaving her husband. Soon after Aiyora's exit Kaname too left. Therefore once again Yuki and Zero had the day to themselves. The duo had night outside since Yuki suddenly wanted to go for a candlelight dinner!

After returning back to the hotel Yuki suggested they should go and check up on their friends. Seeing no harm in it Zero agreed.

Kaname and Aiyora's suite was actually on the top most floors. It was five floor above the one Yuki and Zero were staying.

When they reached the other couples' floor they heard some strange noise. It was more like noise of stuff breaking, but neither of them was sure from which suite it was coming from. Frightening fact was that the more step they took towards the Kuran couples' suite the sound seemed in increase. Then they heard voices.

"I HATE YOU. YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" It was Aiyora, no doubt.

"AIYORA!" that was Kaname. he too was screaming. "DROP IT!"

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU…"

"AIYORA…!"

Yuki and Zero started to run in order to stop their fight. They knocked severely but the couple inside was too busy fighting to answer the door. So keeping their safety in mind Zero broke the door and barged in and was greeted to a terrifying sight.

"Kaname-san." Yuki almost yelped.

"Kaname." Zero too said out of shock.

They could not believe their eyes. Was it even really happening…but yes it was indeed happening…the sight of Aiyora stabbing Kaname with a knife was very much real at the least that is what the blood proved. But fortunately for Kaname he was able to block her attack by placing his hand over his chest but that did not stop her since she ran the steak knife through his hand.

…

Yuki quickly ran to aid Kaname while Zero successfully pulled Aiyora back.

"OUT!" Aiyora screamed still not bothered by how much her husband's hand was bleeding. "OUT OF MY SIGHT…NOW! GET OUT!"

Yuki-Zero decided to take Kaname with them to their suite and immediately called for the hotel stuff to bring in some first aid kit.

Once his bleeding soon stopped and his hand was all wrapped and properly bandaged Kaname wanted to return to his own room but Yuki and Zero insisted that he stayed with them. That night Kaname slept on one of the couches in their suite. While Yuki went upstairs every hour or two just to check on Aiyora, if she was doing okay. But Aiyora locked herself up in her room and did not open the door once not matter how much Yuki knocked.

Next morning Yuki ordered room service for breakfast and the trio had breakfast together in the comfort of their room. During breakfast both Yuki and Zero tried their best to inquire what actually happened that their so loving relationship that it took a turn where Kaname's so pampered wife did not even once hesitate to stab him with a knife. But the male did not give them a valid answer. Thus leaving their mind wondering in various thoughts!

Soon after breakfast Kaname left leaving Yuki and Zero to digest the shock they received last night.

Yuki though wanted to go and check up on them but Zero was strict with her and told her not to mingle much in their business. Therefore the next two days there was no sight of either Kaname or Aiyora. But life could not stop for Yuki-Zero, they proceeded with their life.

Yuki got tired and fell asleep after a long day at the mall but Zero on the other hand could not put his mind to rest. Actaully thought he did not talk about it much but the very sight of Aiyora stabbing Kaname was still sticking into his mind. It bothered him greatly. Questions like what? Why? and How? Buzzed in his head; that particular afternoon, leaving a sleeping Yuki in the room he decided to take a long walk by the beach. His mind needed to think.

Zero was sitting at one of the bar by the beaches watching a football match, while enjoying a plate of spicy wings and a smoke. His attention was fully on the match till he felt a hand pat on his shoulder blade he looked to see beautiful girl with long pitch black straight hair that went all the past her waist. Her long bends almost covered her deep blue eyes and fair complexion and that pink lips all sat on perfect contrast with one another.

"I know it sounds odd but would it be possible for you to not smoke. The smoke is sort of bothering me." Zero was about to protest but lady requested with such politeness and kind voice that he felt compelled to listen to her.

"Madam…after such a long time." One of the waitresses cheered seeing that female and rushed towards her. "Here I brought you your favourite Shirley Temple."

"Oh Nina, thank you so much but I must refuse alcohol now…I'm pregnant."

Hearing the last two words Zero took a glance at the female. Now he understands why she asked him to put off that smoke.

…

That late afternoon Zero was by the beach hoping to see the sunset but instead his eyes picked out something quite unique…an extremely gorgeous female coming out of the water. She was wearing a two piece red bathing suit. Zero continued to watch her for while in his head thinking how familiar she actually looked, only for his head to register in the next second that…it was that girl…that pregnant girl. He was quite impressed to see how well she maintained herself despite her pregnancy. Probably she was in the early stages he concluded.

Zero then focused back onto the scenery before him and indulged him to the sight of families and lover birds enjoying themselves.

"Oh my gosh…you're such a sweet heart Kay." He heard the same sweet voice from earlier in the restaurant speak and almost squeak.

God knows why he again turned this time she was speaking to the man tying the scarf around her hips referring to him as "Kay". From where Zero was all he could see was that this man was kissing on her flat stomach several times but soon she pulled him up and placed an opened mouth kiss around his neck and he too buried his neck face at the crook of her neck and then when she moved a little this "Kay" person came into his full view and Zero jaw dropped to the ground. At this point it all made sense to the silver haired male. His questions were answered one after another. He realized Aiyora's secret interest in him and more importantly her reason to stab Kaname with a knife.

Because this "Kay" with this woman was none other than …Kaname Kuran!

 **a.n. I hope it answered some of the questions in your mind. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. and if any questions... please fell free to ask.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7**

* * *

"Oh Kay are you sure you can carry me?"

"I'm already doing that am I not?"

"You are a sweetheart Kay."

Those words coming out of a familiar voice got the attention of Zero Kiryu, who, was sitting by one of the open aired café by the beach when his eyes once more picked up the sight of Kaname carrying that jet black haired female on his back. More like giving her what is usually given to little girls…a piggy back ride! The scene actually reflected the reality of the situation; the girl did indeed sit up on Kaname's back. Zero did not even have the heart to tell Yuki about this and not even in horror he could imagine what Aiyora must be going through. The poor soul she loves him so much and what is he giving her back in return…?

A pretty good stab on the back!

Zero continued to stare at them with utter disgust pilling up in the pit of his stomach. And finally the dark haired male noticed him. He quickly put down the girl from his back and ushered her to go and wait for him in the hotel and promised to meet her in an hour and the girl left but before leaving pulled the brunette in for a quite deep kiss which he returned with the equal amount of passion. Oh how much Zero wished Yuki was here, so that he could see her reaction upon his her 'idol picture of a husband' eating up another woman's mouth.

Sending his lady friend away Kaname then approached towards Zero's table and sat down on the opposite end without an invitation and ordered rose tea for himself calling over the nearby waitress.

Zero paid no attention to the male and instead continued to watch the football on the TV screen of the café. Then again what was even left to ask? Everything is clear. One would have to be blind not to notice this. But what made no sense to Zero was to why bring your mistress into the same vacation where you have your wife? Why rub salt on the wound? His mind could not help but wonder what wrong has Aiyora ever done to deserve something like this?

"How is your morning going?" Kaname asked sipping into his tea.

"Great." Zero asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where is Yuki-chan?"

"Sleeping!" Zero hoped his voice sounded disinterred enough to show him that he was in no mood to converse with a cheating bastard.

A pause fell between them and it stretched for a while till Kaname once more decided to break it.

"It's not what it looks like?"

"Sorry what!?" Zero decided to play dumb.

"She is just a friend." The brunette clarified looking straight into his lavender eyes.

"I did not ask for an explanation."

Kaname would have talked more but his phone rang and he went ahead and took the call leaving Zero all to himself.

…

* * *

Zero had to knock on the door for several time for it to be finally answered. Aiyora opened the door in quite a dishevelled form. The sigh of her sort of shocked Zero, his lavender eyes were used to seeing her in her usual glamorous form but this however was a different story.

"Oh Zero…how can I help you?" She was shocked to find him at her doorstep but invited him anyways.

She led Zero to the living area of their suite and offers him a seat.

"What would you like to have?" She politely asked. "I can call room service."

"I came to check on you Aiyora. After all we haven't actually seen you for some time." Zero replied while with his hand stopping her to take any hassle of calling for room services. Then he finally asked taking in a deep breath. "Is everything alright with you?"

"I am alive…so everything is just fine." Her voice so sarcastic nor did she put any effort to hide it.

He took notice of how red and puffy her eyes were, as if she has been crying for day. Not to mention the bag under her eyes, her hollow cheek bones, her fake smile that she was having difficulty to hold onto and most importantly that sad distant look of her beautiful green eyes. Zero secretly loved those green eyes of her; even not too long ago they were so vibrant and lovely and now as bad as dead.

Aiyora talked to him trying her best to sound as normal as possible but Zero already knew it was nothing but her desperate attempt to fake that everything was alright.

* * *

A night later giving into Yuki's demand Zero decided to take her clubbing. While waiting for the cab in the lobby Yuki suddenly picked up the sight of Kaname Kuran walking into the lobby while taking on his phone. However upon seeing Yuki and Zero the brunette immediately hung up and proceeded towards them.

"Kaname -San," Yuki right away scooted far and offered the empty space beside her to that man.

"So where are you both heading to?" Kaname asked sitting down beside Yuki.

"To the club." Yuki responded right away and offered. "Why don't you join with us!?"

The brunette male chuckled a little her request earning a glare from her silver haired husband which he totally ignored.

"Actually we are heading to the club too. Why don't you both join us." Kaname offered this time meeting Zero in the eyes and entertaining himself to the suspicious look the silver headed male was providing.

"Who do you mean by we?" Zero finally opened his mouth.

Although Yuki gave him a confused stare but Kaname on the other hand knew exactly what Zero was referring to.

"Kiryu -kun...I'm an honourable man and an honourable man only prefers to stay within the company of his wife."

The frown on Zero's face deepened at the mockingly smug reply of Kaname's, whereas Yuki on the other hand had the totally opposite effect, her respect towards the brunette grew. Since she was unable to see into Kaname's sarcasm.

Over ten minutes passed since Kaname joined them, yet there was no sign of Aiyora coming down.

"I apologize but Aiyora sometimes do tend to take longer times to get ready."

"Oh that's totally fine... we don't mind waiting." Yuki stated shyly smiling.

"In that case why don't we go on our way." Zero hoped this was his best way to get away from this vile excuse of a man who was engaged in quite an intense conversation with his wife.

"No need for that..." The third voice interrupted them.

The trio looked behind to see Aiyora walking down the stairs, stepping into the lobby looking her best, probably the most glorious in the midnight blue laced dress that ended few inches above her knees. Yuki and Kaname watched the approaching female in awe while Zero had more of a shocked look on his face. A part of him refused to believe this is the same broken woman whom he encountered in the suite.

To say that she was glowing would probably be an understatement. More like she enlightened the whole lobby with each step she took. Everything in her was perfectly done, starting from her deep smoked out eyes to matted red lip, to her countered face to her highlighted cheekbones and her hair that sat in perfect voluminous waves. But beating all these what stood out the most was her lavender eyes. Well you see Aiyora naturally has deep green eyes, however for tonight she decided to conceal those green ones by wearing light lavender contact lenses making her eyes matching with the same hues of Zero Kiryu.

Next thing Zero noted was how shamelessly Kaname walked towards his wife and engulfed her into his arms.

"Yuki, Zero-kun please go on without us..." The brunette declared. "My mind changed I would rather be in our bedroom than elsewhere."

Yuki blushed at his indecent hints while Aiyora just herself out of his arms and approached the other awaiting couple.

"I have no desire to be in bed with that man," Aiyora nearly spat making strong eye contact with Zero. "I might as well spend my night with you both."

And Kaname was suddenly behind the light brown haired female grabbing her by the waist and whispered biting into her earlobe.

"In that case you leave me with no other choice to follow." With that said left couple of open mouthed kisses on her neck, showering her with all the love and affection! Yuki watched the other couples intimacy while Zero only saw how annoyed Aiyora was by the way she was rolling her eyes at _his_ closeness. Then again could anyone blame the poor girl? No…hell no.

* * *

At the club even among all those other woman who barely wore anything and looking all dolled up Zero eyes always found its way back to Aiyora. She was sitting by the bar beside her husband who was practically fawning all over her. Kaname even pulled her off her stool and placed her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Aiyora hissed, turning her head back at him but he responded by removing her hair to one side and burring his face at the crook of her neck. She was trying her best to fight him off but in his drunken estate Kaname probably did not understand that.

Both Kaname and Yuki did quite a lot of shots. Despite Zero's protest she took Kaname's offer to do shots…and what did that result in? You guessed it right…someone who is not used to the concept of drinking too much of alcohol she started to throw up in the middle of the dance floor while dancing her mind off. Zero had to carry her in and out of the washroom. And once he returned carrying his unconscious wife he noticed the Kaname and Aiyora had actually gotten into a fight. Due to loud music he could not hear but their body language clearly stated that they were screaming and his suspicions were soon confirmed because Aiyora slapped her husband across the face. This time Kaname however acted quite aggressively. His response to her slap was to pull her in for a forced kiss where he was almost tearing off her lower lips with his teeth. Aiyora was trying with all her might to push him aside but surely their strength could not be matched. From his postion all Zero could do was watch with hatred reflecting in his eyes as Kaname threw Aiyora over his shoulders and walked up the stairs to what looked more like a private lounging areas for the VIPs.

Holding Yuki tightly in his arms Zero tried to follow but after a certain extent the security stopped. Zero would have fought with the security if Yuki was not with him because what his eyes saw happening at behind the large glass window was beyond cruel…that bastard Kaname was holding Aiyora by the throat with her few feet above the floor and placed her against the wall while he mercilessly continued to thrust inside of her. Aiyora was not only crying but screaming, she was screaming out loud but alas no one heard her because the loud music in the club only muted her.

* * *

Next afternoon Yuki and Zero were relaxing by the beach when Kaname and Aiyora suddenly showed up. To Zero's surprise the couple was even holding hands though Aiyora did not even for once look at Kaname. However last night's brutality had left is mark clearly visible. Marks of his fingers around her throat were still clearly sitting there and off-course the occasional bites here and there.

Yuki asked her several times what happened but the female only successfully dodged the topic. But at one point though Zero was able to pick up few lines from their conversation where Aiyora admitted to Yuki that she is jealous of her, her happiness that Zero provides. She also mentioned that from the outside she looks happy but the reality is she is not happy in her life. Yuki inquired for details pointing out what a great guy Kaname is but at that exact moment Aiyora focused her green eyes on him and gave him a lusted longing look. Zero wanted to ignore but somehow could not evade those longing stares. It was as if she was calling out to him…calling out to him for help...like he is the only knight in shining armour who can save her from this villainous Kaname Kuran!

Next day too Yuki and Zero found Kaname and Aiyora by the beach. As usual Kaname was over the phone doing his business discussions while Aiyora remained lost in a world of her own. Yuki and Zero stayed with Aiyora since Kaname was still not done with his phone. Soon after Zero noticed Kaname's call was not actually a business call, he was actually flirting with the person on the other side. Zero looked away with disgust and focused on the females. But soon Kaname joined them.

"Yuki-chan…?" The brunette touched a portion of Yuki's face taking her off guard. "Are you wearing sunscreen?"

"Um…I…I guess." Yuki stuttered at the sudden touch of the dark haired male.

"Yes she is! Now stop touching her." Zero interfered by taking the males' hand off his wife.

Kaname just looked at the male and flashed a kind smiled then pulled his and out of his grasp.

"Yuki, the sun is harsh you might as well put on some more sunscreen…unless you want to brun your pretty face."

"Oh thank you for caring about me." Yuki said bowing with respect before rushing toward her bag only to find out that her sunscreen has gone missing. "I think I left mine in the room. Never mind the hotel is not far I will go and grab it."

Before Zero could stop her she ran and left the scene. And soon after Yuki's exist Kaname's phone once more ranged. Both Zero and Aiyora head a female voice from the other side speaking.

 _"I'm waiting for you…Kay!"_

"I'll be there." with that said he hung up and proceeded towards his wife. He affectingly cupped her face and said "I will be back shortly."

Aiyora slapped his hand away and closed her eyes crushed close in disgust. But that seemed to have no effect on the male since he already was on his way to meet his _other woman._

A soft sobbing sound made Zero look at the female that was left alone with him. His heart throbbed at the sight of Aiyora crying. She looked so helpless.

"I'm sure it's just some important business client." Zero spoke rubbing her head trying his best to console her thought he very well knew how much of a failed attempt it would really be. Getting no repose from her he removed his hand focused on the oncoming waves of tides before them. He just remained there quietly listing to her cry. Then suddenly her crying stopped, Zero tought maybe she has pulled herself together but only to turn and see that Aiyora was no longer there. His heart jumped and he looks forth to see her jumping into the water in hopes to finish her life.

Without thinking Zero to jumps; and finally after a lot of hustle and struggle finally manages to pull her out of water and place her on the beach pinning her down with his body.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" she screamed. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Aiyora listen to me."

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME…I WANTED TO DIE!" She spat. "I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE. I WANT TO DIE. I WANT TO DIE ZERO." She broke into loud cries leaving the silver haired male no choice but to pull her into his arms. At first Aiyora tried to break free of him but eventually gave away and embraced him back sobbing into his chest while he tightly held her into his arms and whispered into her ear one thing

"It will all be alright."

And little did neither of them know that this very comforting embrace looked quite sensual to the eyes of the one watching it. Another thing that both were unaware of was the very fact that their little moment was being captured in camera.

A victorious smirk curled up his lips with every clicking sound the camera made. Each photo turned out to be better than the other and only one words escaped his lips at the perfection of the pictures.

"Perfect!"

…And this despicable task was done by none other than Kaname Kuran himself!

 **a.n. thank you all for reading here is another chapter for you guys hope you guys are enjoying!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Wife swapping**

* * *

It was Yuki's birthday. Zero wanted to take her out for a romantic dinner but Aiyora already invited time to their suite for the night. Yuki was more overjoyed about the fact that she can spend her birthday with her new found friends.

That night dressing herself and her husband in their best Yuki and Zero showed up at the Kuran couple's suite.

Kaname and Aiyora welcomed them with great hospitality. They even had a cake ready and decorated parts of the suite with balloons. Kaname ordered the best champagne from the bar down stairs.

"Friends...tonight we are getting drunk." He declared holding the champagne bottle up and opening it like a full fledged professional.

" Kaname-san, thank you so much." Yuki gushed as Kaname held a glass of champagne before her lips, offering her the drink.

"This is for you Kiryu -kun." he passed Zero his drink, clearly noticing the eye contact the silver haired male was sharing with his wife. But pretended to be unaware of it and play blind.

"I'm sorry but I must refuse." Zero politely declines. "like i said earlier that I actually cannot deal with these alcoholic beverages. I tend to lose it. Only on very special and rare occasions is when I drink."

Kaname could only chuckle at that response. "So you're telling me that your beautiful wife's birthday is no special occasion for you...?" he paused only for a moment to enjoy the glare Yuki was providing her husband and continues,

"Alright then Kiryu -Kun, I shall drink in both our behalf." with that said he drained himself to the glass of drink that was already on his hand. Finished it in few gulps and focused his eyes on Yuki while pouring himself another glass but half way through his mind he changed the idea and made Aiyora frown from where she was watching as instead of picking up the glass, he picked the whole bottle.

"My beautiful Yuki-chan," Kaname raised the bottle to make a toast to Yuki. "This is for you... happy birthday."

...

"Do me this honour... dance with me."

Yuki was stunned. He asked her to dance! He... Kaname Kuran wants to dance with her, leaving aside his model like wife. Yuki's eyes moved to Zero to see that he is looking the other way. Clearly disappointed by already knowing the response. Her eyes then moved to Aiyora only to find she looked okay.

"Yuki -chan." Kaname extended his hand even further and Yuki proudly put her over his. Seeing this golden opportunity Kaname gave her a slight pull and pulled her into his arms. But was well aware to make it look like Yuki intentionally tripped just to be held by him.

As Kaname and Yuki continued on with their touchy mannered dance Aiyora looked away and busied herself with the task like clearing the table of the mess. Zero focused on the female. They have not met since their encounter at the beach. It's been few days since then.

Zero noticed how Aiyora refused to make eye contact with him. And it was not just him but also with Yuki. Although they spoke but Aiyora tried to keep her attention elsewhere even when talking to her. Then, as for her husband they were barely talking. Kaname would have to call her three to four times to get a response out of her.

"Would you want some assistance?" Zero offered nearing the female, who kept herself busy to clean the glasses taking them off the table.

"No thank you." She answered keeping her focus on the task. " It is no big deal."

Zero looked at her carefully enough, to notice her sudden weight loss. She is even thinner than what he saw last time. Zero worried wondering if everything was in fact alright with her.

"Mmmm... Kaname!" Hearing that both Zero and Aiyora turned to see that Kaname and Yuki's dance has moved to another level. That too from her side. Kaname was actually holding her in the right manner, with decency. However she was making his job slightly difficult as she held onto him tightly and nuzzled her face against his chest taking in the alluring scent if his perfume.

The non dancing couple watched the dancing pair with hidden rage. Due to rise of her anger Aiyora did not even realize when her hold on the glasses tightened and it cracked in her grip slicing her palm in the process.

...

At the sound of Aiyora's painful yelp Kaname pulled away from Yuki's arms and rushed towards his wife. Yuki who was left behind suddenly realized her mistake. She understood her actions against Kaname offended his wife. She turned in her position to see how kaname was suckling the blood out of her palm,, then rushed towards the fridge to get some ice to help soothe Aiyora's wound.

Yuki shamefully moved her eyes casting them on Zero, only to receive his disappointed glare.

"Ai does it still hurt?"

"Kaname I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Ai, really very sorry." He took her face between his palm and kissed her on her all over the face.

"Kaname nothing happened... I'm alright... please relax." But he didn't relax.

"I'm so so so sorry." with that he kissed her on the lips deeply.

Zero and Yuki watched with shock how Aiyora pushed him back and pulled herself out of his arms.

"I told you nothing serious happened Kaname..." She hissed. "So please just relax!"

With that she walked into the dining area taking the empty bottle and glasses that was held by Zero at this moment.

...

Yuki followed Aiyora into the mini dinning area and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Aiyora... I didn't mean to hurt you." The said female continued with her work, like taking the plates out.

"I'm really sorry Aiyora." Yuki pleaded. "Aiyora please... at least look at me." This time Yuki grabbed the other female by her left arm and made her forcefully turned to her.

Aiyora kept her focus down and let out an intense sigh.

"Yuki please relax, I'm not upset about you dancing with Kaname." Aiyora said. "You see Yuki I have been feeling ill for the last few days. so it was just a sudden headache. "worry not, I shall be fine."

It was clearly written all over Aiyora's face that she was lying. Her emotions were so clear that even a child would be able to understand. But Yuki on the other hand did not.

"Pass me that glass please Yuki." Yuki took a nearby glass and passed it to Aiyora and watched as she poured some fresh juices in them and made a cocktail out of it.

"Who is it for?" Yuki asked confused. Aiyora turned to her with smile and replied with a sort of back handed comment. "Yuki -chan you must have been too busy dancing with my husband to notice that your husband still remains thirsty."

Yuki blushed, embarrassed. "Oh no...I should have offered him something."

"Worry not I'm the host I will take care of everything." Aiyora said picking up the glass and making her way to where Zero was.

...

Zero came out of the washroom while Kaname continued to talk on the phone with God knows who. His eyes picked up the sight of his adorable sweet Yuki trying to organize plates on the dinner table while Aiyora was coming towards him with a glass.

"Here," she handed him the glass and watched how Zero was eyeing it with such close suspicion.

"Worry not... there is no liquor. It's only a cocktail of fresh fruit juices."

"Thank you."

"You know Zero... I will not betray you." She then suddenly said pressing a kiss on her finger and then presed that kissed finger on his lips.

This action took Zero by so much surprise that he didn't even notice when Kaname returned and was standing beside him. His focus stayed glued on Aiyora's retreating figure, watching her movement, the way her bottom swayed with every step she took.

"A million dollar view... isn't it?" the dark haired male's sudden comment made Zero jump with surprise.

"What?" Zero asked confused still not removing his eyes from Aiyora's form.

"That obviously." kaname pointed towards Aiyora's behind bottom.

Zero looked away embarrassed. "I'm not sure that I understand."

"Zero...?" this is the first time Kaname called him by his name and wrapped an arm around his shoulders like they are best buddies.

"We both know what you were starting at." Kaname whispered into his ear. "My Wife."

"What nonsense is this?" Zero pulled away from Kaname and glared at him.

"Just relax Zero." Kaname said taking a couple sip of his drink. "Aiyora is like that," he too focused his wine shade eyes on Aiyora. "you look at her once, its very, very, very difficult to tear your gaze away." Zero did not argue because inside he too agreed. "…it is as if she has some kind of power to pull you in like a magnet."

"You speak of your wife in an indecent manner." Zero added watching Kaname walk towards the wine rack and bring out a bottle of old scotch. Then he turned towards Zero and said, "but believe me my friend when I tell that your wife is actually better than mine...let me tell you why."

Zero raised his eyebrow at him while Kaname took a long look at Yuki before pouring the drink into his glass.

"Yuki-chan has this unique naivety in her, which makes her like a glass." Kaname showed Zero his glass that was filled with drink. "You can easily see what's inside the glass. Thus it makes it easy to keep her in control."

"And Aiyora?" Zero asked.

"Hmmm...my Ai..." Kaname mused for a second before taking out a cube of ice from the container. "She is like an ice." He placed the ice between his palm and said "clear on the outside, you think you can see through her, understand her, but..." he closed his palm into a fist and when he opened, the ice was gone, it melted away.

"The reality is nothing...she can vanish away from your grip without even leaving a trace."

Zero did not understand where Kaname's words where leading to, so he asked.

And in response Kaname gave him a very different reply.

"How about tell you a joke...Zero." The silverette motioned the brunette too go on.

"Two of my really close friends Syto and Takumi, they live in Tokyo and they are also neighbours just like us." Kaname went on. "They were quite open minded, and what happened is one random night they planned a very uniquely risk game...they exchanged wives!"

Zero felt like he was struck down by thunder. Kaname noted the expression of his face but did not stop.

"They swapped wives! Syto spent the night with Takumi's wife and Takumi with Syto's."

"Is this a joke?" Zero asked enraged by the dirty joke.

"No, this actually happened Kiryu-kun," Kaname chuckled drinking his drink. "But here is the real joke, it's been over a year since this incident yet their wives have no clue of it ever being happened...ironic is it not that women don't even realized that her man was changed in the darkness."

In no way Zero found this joke of Kaname's to be funny. It was just vulgar.

"I was wondering... Zero" Kaname came closer to Zero. He stood dangerously close to the other male, as if he was trying in invade I'm his personal space.

"It is no secret that your wife is attracted to me." Zero's frown deepened. "And I assure you my wife too is also very attracted to you."

"What do you mean?" Zero was fuming but he wanted to see how far Kaname dares to go.

"Simply..." The brunette flashed him a sinister smirk. "Why not give our wives special gift tonight." Kaname paused for a second and continued "Why not you stay back and burn your self to Aiyora's inferno while I take Yuki-chan back to your suite."

"How. Dare. You!" Zero hissed out a low growl.

"If you have problem then I am more than willing to use a condom-" Zero doesn't give him the chance to finish and attacks him right away by pouncing on him and throwing him onto the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zero screamed while blowing some punches at the brunette . "HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TO EVEN THINK ABOUT MY YUKI IN SUCH A MANNER."

"Zero." Kaname too screamed trying to defend the other male's attack.

"Sleeping with others wife might be in your nature but not mine."

"Don't talk about nature! You have been the hypocrite all along. I'm not blind I have seen it all along how you look at my wife, you have been fucking her with your eyes all along." This time Kaname took the chance and flipped themselves with him being on top of Zero for few seconds before the silverette once more gave another blow and took Kaname down.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Zero screamed while they were rolling on the ground trying to get control over the other.

...

Aiyora and Yuki were stunned to the scene that was taking place before their eyes. Both exchanged shocked glances not being able to believe what was happening. What? Why and How? Were the only words in their respective heads! It was not long ago when they saw their husbands drinking and speaking like gentleman of civilized culture and now fighting each other like rioting villagers.

There was no sign of them stopping and realizing this, their wives ran to rescue.

It took both the Yuki and Aiyora some real good effort to pull their husbands apart. The fight came to stop and followed after it was a very heavy silence. The only source of sound in the room was both the males heavy breathing.

"What happened?" Aiyora asked Kaname.

"Zero what were you doing?" Yuki asked her husband.

But neither of males answered. They kept on glaring daggers at each other directions.

"Let's go." Zero tightly grasped onto Yuki's wrist and pulled her along with him. "We're leaving!"

At this point Yuki was so scared that she could not voice out a single word. She just allowed him to lead the way.

...

"What was that Zero?" Yuki asked once they were back into their suite but her husband still provided her no explanation. Instead he went straight for the closet and to her utter horror started to pack their bags.

"Ze-Zero?" Yuki could only utter his name fearing the worst.

"We're leaving." He declares shoving both their belongings into the suitcase. "Vacation is over! We are taking the next flight back home." He gave her no further explanation but simply ordered. "Go pack!"

…

"Does it still hurt?" the dark haired female asked Kaname while tending to his wounds on the side of his face and on some parts over his chest caused by Zero. But the male did not answer to her instead continued to drain himself with glasses after glasses of drink.

"Kay…you got into a fight?" Kaname still did not answer only released a deep breath.

"Something I can do to help?" She offered placing a sensual kiss on his cheek then trailing down towards his jaw and to continue on till she reached the crook of his neck, knowing all too well that he would not say anything. At this point her actions irritated the male but he chose not to show it. After all it was for the best.

"So how did that mission of your end…Kay?" She asked this time pouring a glass of water for herself.

This time he looked at the female with bitterness reflecting in his dark eyes and answered in a tone that could very well match the word cruel.

"It ended in epic failure!"

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The plane quaked under the heavy turbulence. Yuki quickly clasped onto the fabric of her shirt close to her chest and read out a quick prayer in mind. Something felt odd and empty this time. Yuki opened her eyes only to realize that like the normal and usual time Zero did not take a hold of her hand to comfort her. He simply stared outside through window watching the clouds underneath. Yuki let out a heavy sigh watching how even his food was untouched.

"Zero," she simply placed a comforting hand over his bicep to get his attention. Though he turned and looked her trying his best to appear normal but still the anger is clearly visible.

"Here…" she offered to feed him holding a spoonful of food before his mouth. "Open your mouth now!"

He just gently pushed her hand aside. "I can't, I'm so sorry Yuki I can't eat. I have no appetite."

For the best Yuki decided not to use any sort of force or pressure, just backed away and kept a close on eye on her husband. Zero anger has not cooled down. This never happens. True, that Zero gets angry easily but it only drops within the next half of an hour. That is how she has seen him all her life. So what happened now to make him so angry? What did Kaname say that it made Zero furious enough to not just pick up a massive physical fight with him but also to call a quit on this vacation? None of these made any sort of sense to Yuki at all.

…

It was around late afternoon of Sunday when Hanabusa and Yori were walking home from the park with their little child in the stroller that her husband was happily pushing. As they were about to enter the house a taxi pulled in front of the house the Kiryu's were currently staying. The Aidou couple stopped to see Yuki and Zero getting out of the taxi.

"Looks like vacation is over!" Hanabusa commented watching how Zero and the cab driver were taking out the luggage while Yuki walked over to them. Yori who was the more keen eyes one among the two of them noticed how Yuki's usual broad innocent smile was actually missing. Plus not just that Zero too did not quite appear to be himself. He facial expression clearly reflected his anger. And most importantly Mr. Kaname Kuran and his wife was nowhere to be seen.

"Yori-chan!" Yori greeted while her husband ended up asking.

"Yuki, you have returned. That too quite early it thought you all were gone for quite some time? Besides Where is Kaname Kuran and his Mrs.?"

"YUKI COME INSIDE!" it was Zero's unusual shouting that made the girl quickly leave with a bow of apology and a promise to catch up later on. To say the scenario was not strange would be considered an understatement.

…

"Zero…" Yuki almost ran after him into their bedroom. "We are home now. At least now tell what happened there you lashed out on Kaname like that?" Zero chose to ignore her but she too was not willing to give up. "What did you both talk about? What did he say to make you so angry? You gave me no explanation at the hotel, nor in the plane…at least tell me something now." But all she received from her silver headed husband was a glare while he sat on the bed taking his socks off throwing them in various directions.

This silence was killing Yuki from the inside because all she could think of was her irrational actions towards the male Kuran and how childishly she acted, just like hormonal teenage girl. This definitely must have hurt Zero feelings. Heck it would have hurt her if he was behaving this way Kaname's wife. Yuki knows she in no shape or form stands in a completion with Aiyora. That girl is like a freaking modal, her appearance is more like a celebrity. Even then Zero still did not show any signs of flirting with that female whereas she all the way flirted with Kaname. The amount and guilt and Yuki felt could not be described in words.

Finally gathering up the courage she decided to ask, "Is it because of me?" Zero gave her a confused look.

"I'm so sorry Zero. I went overboard with my flirting. But believe me it was nothing serious- I mean I'm not in love with him or anything it was just some sort of..." she was running out of words to defend herself and it was when Zero decided to speak up.

"It's not you Yuki, it's **him**!" Zero said standing up taking of his shirt while walking towards the bathroom only to have Yuki follow him.

"It will best if you forget that we ever knew **them."** He declared in a cold voice opening the showing and stepping into it. Leaving Yuki to stand at the bathroom door shocked; not because of what he said but because of how he sounded. The cold tone of his voice. All her life Yuki have known Zero to be rude and insolent but never this cold.

…

Almost ten days have passed since Yuki and Zero has returned. And since them really mixed with their neighbors whom they have come to consider as friends. Zero only went to work and came home by the late afternoon and Yuki without Zero did not even step out of the house.

That very night Kain and Ruka were taking a walk outside watching the full-moon when a large black jeep arrived in front of the Kuran's house.

Seiran was the first to step out of the front passenger seat. Followed by her was Kaname Kuran who assisted Seiran to carry all the luggage and then finally a whole minute later the other side of car opened that was direct in line vision with Kain and Ruka. Aiyora exited from that side. Her sight made Ruka almost gasp while Kain'a mouth part in shock. Even Yuki who was watching from her window too had her eyes wide in shock to see how much of drastic weight Aiyora has lost in the last few days. While there was no change in Kaname except for, he too looked as angry as Zero was.

Ruka went up to Aiyora to speak.

"You have become half of what you used to be." Ruka commented.

"How have you been Ruka-san?" Aiyora asked.

"I'm well. But tell me what took you both so long to come back. I'm mean Zero and Yuki returned over ten days ago."

Aiyora offered her a soft smile to that question and softly answered. "We went to visit my mother in Kirov."

"By Kirov you mean in-"

"Yes in Kirov, Russia."

Ruka was surprised to learn that bit of information. Though she had the European light haired, vibrant eyes appearance and spoke English with the native accent but somehow when she spoke Japanese she was quiet fluent in it.

"Is that where you met Kaname?" Ruka asked but before Aiyora could answer Kaname already appeared beside Aiyora and violently grasped her by the arm and spoke in harsh tone.

"Let's go!" with that said he just dragged her into the house and have Seiran shut the door.

While Ruka and Kain remained outside registering the shock they received. After all this is not the Kaname Kuran they were familiar with. Not just that it also became clear that whatever happened between the Kuran and Kiryu family in the vacation probably will not resolve soon…maybe never!

Over two weeks have passed since Aiyora and Kaname have returned. There has been no interactions between the two families. Although Yuki and Zero slowly started to get civil with the rest but kept no contact with the Kuran… especially Zero. Aiyora and Yuki on the other hand talked if they ran into each other when their husbands were not present. Kaname on the other hand kept cut all the ties with every single one in the neighbourhood. He walked around with his fumed up poker face that no one actually dared to go near him.

"Even after so long Zero refuses to talk about that night." Yuki said to Aiyora as they secretly decided to meet up for coffee.

"I tried asking Kaname but all he did was lash out on me." Aiyora said picking up her tea cup.

It did not go unnoticed by Yuki how her hands were struggling to hold onto the cup. She also have been noticing day by day Yuki's weight loss it was so drastic that it was all in her face. Aiyora looked sick.

"Are you ill Aiyora?"

"I'm fine." the woman answered bitterly like everyone does when they are really not fine in reality.

"Let's talk about something else Yuki…tell me any plan to have any sort of children." she decided to drag their conversation elsewhere.

…

Next day while walking back from the park with Yori and Ruka, Yuki suddenly noticed Kaname Kuran outside his house speaking to few different men. A while later the three ladies understood he was showing them around his house like he is putting it up for sale. A day later Yuki found out from Aiyora that Kaname is planning to sell the house and move elsewhere. Yuki was deeply saddened by this. Though they no longer had Kaname but still after everything she and Aiyora were friends.

Soon on one fateful day Zero ran into Aiyora in the grocery store few days later. At first he decided to drop he decided to drop everything and drop before the female notices him but too late she already saw him and called him out.

He kept his strict face as she female came towards him but inside he could only pity at her condition. He was more than shocked to see how Kaname was practically killing this girl.

"How have you been Zero?"

"fine." He answered looking in another direction.

"Look…I don't know what happened between you and my husband that night but I'm sorry on his behalf."

"There is no reason for you to be sorry." He said coldly and continued. "But here is the thing…its best if we remains as strangers rather than friendly neighbors. I have told Yuki the same thing."

"We will not be a part of your life longer because Kaname is selling the house. We are moving elsewhere."

Zero was not surprised. He actually predicted this. After all how can that guy even live in the same vicinity after what he has proposed? He was definitely trying to save his ass before things got out of hand.

"So I guess soon we will say goodbye." Aiyora said turning back on her heels. And as she was about to walk away Zero advised.

"Walk out of this marriage this guy is no good for you." He saw how Aiyora's hands turned to fist on both the sides. "He does not love you."

"You do not have to rub something on my face that I just figured out." She said before running out wiping her tears.

…

It was actually the middle of the day when Yori suddenly heard the sound of an ambulance. Curiosity took its best on her. After all its not every day that you hear an alarming ambulance in this neighbourhood. She ran down and was shocked to see that the ambulance was actually in front of the Kuran's house. Both her hands covered her mouth at the sight of Aiyora being carried out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her face.

Soon after Kaname too rushed out only to be held back by Seiran. His face showed nothing but utter horror. He fell on his knees and Seiran was having a real difficulty on pulling him back. In rush of hurry the ambulance left and Kaname was still on the ground while Seiran still trying her best calling out to her master.

Sayori rushed towards them and offered to help, and go with them to the hospital mainly because the state Kaname was in, definitely him driving will lead to a serious accident. So she decided to drive the man to the hospital.

On her way and even in the hospital Yori did not ask him anything since Seiran already told her that Aiyora tried to commit suicide.

Soon the doctors called Kaname and Yori inside and asked them to take a seat.

"How is my wife?" he demanded.

"Sir I suggest you please take the seat." Said the lady in her early fifties.

"Please tell me how is Ai?" Kaname almost begged.

"For me to tell you you must take a seat."

This time Sayori sort of forced him to sit down and urged the doctor to continue.

"How do I start." The doctor went on. "I have a couple of good and couple of bad news for you."

Kaname just squeezed his wine eyes at the old lady.

"You see Mr. Kuran the good news is your wife survived and she was pregnant."

"She is pregnant?" Kaname asked with his eyes suddenly lightening up.

"She **was** pregnant!" the doctor clarified. "Due to immense blood-loss from her we were left with no option to abort the child. After all keeping the child in her would have been very risky."

Yori watched how he eyes closed down in guilt.

"But that is not the only bad news Mr. Kuran." That sentance made Kaname open his eyes again.

"You see your wife's reports have arrived and how do I say this…" the doctor paused to decided how to continue.

"Please do not keep me hanging like this." Kaname snapped.

"Your wife survived but only temporarily…"

And no matter how many deep breath Kaname took he defiantly was not ready to hear what the doctor spilled next and nor was Sayori Wakaba.

" **You wife has been battling cancer. It's the terminal stage. She has very short time in hand**."

* * *

 **a.n. Don't you guys think Kaname deserves this? Or is this not enough? maybe not enough. What do you think might happen next. let me know what your mind says.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. and thank you all for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

* * *

Zero-Yuki and Ruka-Kain rushed into the hospital. They hurried towards the reception desk in hopes they were not too late. Actually these four were planning to go for dinner tonight, more liked a planned double date, but, it was Yori's phone that made them change the plans brought them here into the hospital.

"Aiyora Kuran...we are here to see Aiyora Kuran." Zero said his voice lacing with tension.

"One moment please." The receptionist made a phone call and soon in about a minute Yori came and took all four of them with her.

"What happened to her?" Yuki asked trying to catch upto Yori's pace.

"She tried to commit suicide." Yori replied.

"Is she going to make it?" Akatsuki asked concerned.

Yori did not answer to that right away instead continued to walk.

"There she is." Yori said stopping in front of the glass window of the cabin. "Even though she made it but it's only temporarily…because doctors found out she is suffering from terminal cancer."

Her ears could pick out series of gasps telling her how deeply affected the others were upon learning this. However as she looked Yori was able to sense something very weird…that among all of them the one who has been saddened the most is Zero. Although the silver headed male was trying his best to conceal it. However the harder Zero tried the better Yori could see…though his wife Yuki is a different story.

And from there, standing by the window all of them watched the tragic fate of the women whom both Yuki and Ruka secretly envied.

"Let's go in." Yori said holding the door open and motioning one after another to walk in.

Entering the room Yuki almost rushed towards Aiyora's side wiping the tears of her eyes.

Aiyora still has not awakened, nor has her senses returned. Saline was pushed from one side and blood from the other. Then there was the oxygen mask sitting upon her face helping her breathe. Moving away from Aiyora's form Ruka's eyes moved to Kaname Kuran. He was seated by his wife's side on a stool, while the upper part of his body was laying on the bed beside Aiyora. He was holding his wife's hand on a tight and possessive hold.

"How did this happen?" Yuki demanded an explanation looking at Kaname. The male in question for a second moved his eyes from his wife and focused on Yuki but then just looked away without any proper response.

"Did the doctor's give any estimated time within which she might be able to open her eyes?" Akatsuki asked Yori since it was more than clear that Kaname was not in the mood to chat with them.

Yori told them everything that the doctors said and then focused her attention on Kaname who was trying to curl up beside his wife.

"Kuran-san," Yori called placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "…you have been sitting here for so long hours. Are you hungry? Would you want me to bring you some food?"

Kaname ignored her too by simply giving her a look that portrayed his disturbed wrath for no apparent reason.

Therefore due to Kaname's lack of participation Yori took it upon herself to answer all their neighbours' queries. Since aside from Kaname, she is the only one who met the doctors. After all she was able to understand the scenario from every angle. She understood Kaname's mentality and what probably was going on inside his head. The kind of shock this man received can only be described as immense, maybe even last night before going to bed did he know that he would receive such bad news the very next day.

As for the neighbourhood, can you blame them for their concerns about Aiyora? No you cannot, absolutely cannot! Even though Kaname was only liked by Yuki and Ruka for his extremely handsome sultry looks but the rest only chose to be civil with him for Aiyora's sake. She was the sweetheart loved by all.

Three full days later Aiyora slowly opened her eyes and as she did, she was greeted by the sight of her husband sitting far from her. For a second in disbelief she squint her eyes only to have them become wide the next second with surprise.

"Kaname!?" she called out to him in a tone that is similar to because she could not believe what her eyes were actually witnessing. Her husband was seated by the edge of the bed holding both her feet tenderly before his arms.

"What do you think you are doing Kaname?" Aiyora asked holding her breath clearly irritated by the sight of her husband nuzzling her feet. "I'm not sure what exactly you are trying to do but the only thing you are doing is tickling my feet." Instead of responding to her he kissed the back of her one foot and sucked on the toes of another. His childish act made the female roll her eyes.

"Why can't you ever listen to me?" Aiyora demanded with a huff and this time earned a smirk from the male as he stated. "I always listen to you... nothing has changed... you know that …don't you?"

Aiyora stayed silent, keeping her eyes locked with his wine ones for good half a minute and then she smiled... and this smile was very different from her usual girl next door smile.

She opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted as the door opened unexpectedly to have Yuki run in with box full off food and following her was her husband Zero also carrying few more boxes.

"Aiyora-chan... you've finally awakened." Yuki's happiness was transparent. "Zero and I took the privilege to bring you guys some food." Yuki said placing the food on the table. "I'm sure Aiyora you are very hungry. I'm sure Kaname-san is no different. Believe me all the while you were asleep this man barely ate anything... nor did he sleep." Yuki just went on and on while without permission taking the privilege to serve food for all. Zero on the other hand was trying his best to signal Yuki to stop but his wife seem not to understand. Zero on the other hand was already awkward because unlike Yuki he can understand that the other couple wanted this time to themselves. They surely have so much to talk about, so much decision to make. All interrupted because of his wife's silly action.

That afternoon the four of them had lunch together in the hospital. Though Yuki and Aiyora were trying their best but the tension between Kaname and Zero was very clear. Neither of them spoke to one another. Although Kaname Kuran did put some effort out of decency but only to have Zero shoo them away resulting in awkward quietness.

For Yuki's sake they paid frequent visit to the hospital almost every other day. Aiyora now seems to be able to sit and sometimes takes little walk from one to other end of the room by placing her weights on Kaname's shoulders. But if one were to look at her carefully then the signs are clear that her conditions are way beyond repair.

…

Everyone thought it would be a normal day at the hospital and it was. Yuki, Yori and Hanbusa were the first to visit Aiyora that morning. And was a bit surprised to see that Aiyora was alone watching tv. Kaname was nowhere to be found. When asked Aiyora she told them he was there not too long ago but then she does off and when she opened her eyes Kaname was gone.

An hour almost passed by still no sign of Kaname. Zero showed up, and then followed by Ruka and Kain. Still no sign of Kaname, over two hours have already passed.

Everyone seemed to grow concerned and started to call on the male's phone but Aiyora really did not seem to care, Zero noticed. He fully understood and supported her in this. Their eyes met a couple times but only to have either one of them pull away with an awkward smile.

Another hour passed by there was no news from Kaname. Everyone was starting to get worried including Hanabusa and Akatsuki. The man could go anywhere but the fact that he was not answering any phone calls made the rest worry. They wondered if anything happened to him? But Zero probably was the only one thinking that if actually Kaname was fucking someone!

A sudden knock on the door to the cabin took everyone by surprise. Yori wondered who could it be while answering the door. After all Kaname is not going to knock right? She blinked several times to find a strange man holding a large bouquet of flower. After him trailed another man, then another, then another, then another and another and it continued until the cabin had no space to hold those bouquet. The bouquets were made up off various colour roses. Red, pink, white, orange and yellow. Then finally Kaname made his appearance like one of those heroes in romantic movie.

"Where were you?" Aiyora asked annoyed. "Do have any idea how worried everyone was about you? And what are you hiding?" Aiyora noticed that he had one of his hands behind.

He brought the hand forward and revealed the blue rose he was holding. Everyone was shocked. After all blue roses do not exist. So where did Kaname find one?

"What is this supposed to mean?" Aiyora asked crossing her arms before her chest.

"Your favourite flower is rose. But you favourite color is blue." He explained.

Aiyora sighed. "Blue roses do not exist. What kind of trick are you playing now Kaname?"

"It exists now. I made it exist. I challenged the nature…for you." she looked away from him and closed her eyes in bitterness.

"Kaname…"

"My love." she rolled her eyes at that.

"I want to live the last few days of my life peacefully, happily among my friends."

He sat down beside her on the bed and cupped her face then kissed her deeply. Zero looked away at the sight. Somehow he found the sight unbearable.

"I will not let you die." Kaname challenged pulling away from the kiss.

"But I don't want to live!" Everyone could see the tears shingling in her eyes. "I cannot live like this…not anymore."

"Please do not speak this way." Kaname pleaded kissing all over her face while Aiyora struggled to push him away. Only to have Yori interfere since Kaname was on the verge of using pressure on his sick wife.

"Give me one chance." This time Kaname sounded like he was begging. "Give me at least one chance to prove my love to you." Aiyora looked to the sides and made direct eye contact with Zero as if secretly asking him what she should do?

"I have been a bad husband and feel no shame in admitting before this people." The look on Yuki, Ruka and Hanabusa's face were absolutely priceless. Until this time Kaname Kuran was he man they idolized.

"All those time that I left you I went to someone else's arms." Aiyora closed her eyes in disgust. "All the times you stayed up waiting for me, praying for me, I was in the arms of another."

Honestly everyone thought Kaname Kuran lost his mind. Admitting these before all…

The people with less intellect just stared at the couple in shock while the sensible ones were the one in awkward situation. They wanted to get out yet found themselves stuck.

"Your thought never came into my head, not even once. I never cared about your feelings because I knew you will always be there by my side. Even in my old age when I return to you will always welcome me with warm arms. But now…" he too closed his eyes not being able to hold his tear. "Now that I realized what you mean to me, you will not even be around to see to extent I can go to earn for your forgiveness…things that I will do to make you fall in love once again with me."

"Kaname please-"

"Aiyora please!" he cut her off by pulling her into his arms. "Please do not die, do not leave me like this. I beg you…do me this one last favour and I give you my word that you will never regret."

Zero was the first one to hold Yuki's hand and walk out of there. it was too uncomfortable for other to be around at that time. Soon after him Kain pulled Ruka with him and then it was Sayori and Hanabusa who walked out leaving the couple to themselves as they sorted out their private matters.

…

After spending almost fifteen days in the hospital finally Kaname was able to bring Aiyora home. He was more than delighted when Hanabusa, Yori and Yuki decided to throw Aiyora a small Welcome Home party. Their hard work and effort made both Kaname and Aiyora speechless. It even brought Aiyora to tears. Seeing this it made her want to live... live as long as possible among these people.

It was clear to all they things were a bit better between Kaname and Aiyora. Why would it not be. The man stayed true to his words. He started to work from home and spent as much time with his wife as possible. He bathed her, fed her with his own hand and stayed by her side as she slept, holding ont her hand tightly.

Its common knowledge that terminal cancer has no cure; however Kaname's desperate pleas convinced the doctors to give it a try...just one shot. Aioyra on the other hand was not pleased by this decision at all. She knows there is no cure and thus Kaname is just wasting his money.

Even during times like this weird thought appeared in Zero's mind. A part of him was deeply saddened by what happened to Aiyora. Again and again he repeated in his mind that she does not deserve such an unhappy ending yet somehow a part of him was relieved that she no longer has to live through this misery. She can finally be free.

That evening while returning home from work Zero noticed Kaname and Aiyora slowly walking hand in hand on their front yard. He stopped at a safe distance and observed how Kaname was showing her how much of small steps she should take. By now It was clear to all especially Zero that the issue between Kaname and his wife has resolved. By resolve... it means Aiyora has forgiven her husband. It's still not clear to Zero if she did it from her heart or Kaname's desperate begging was something she could tolerate no more.

But here is the thing, it's not like Kaname did not apologize. He did! He did big time! He practically just sat there with both her feet on his grasp and swore to not let go till she forgives. And not just that, there were times when that man really cried like a baby. And in all seriousness confessed all his wrong doing like how he avoided her, her need, he many times he let her down, the many times he promised to come back home but never did and most importantly the affair he had behind her back.

He would have stood there but then suddenly Kaname started to kiss Aiyora and the sight made Zero feel sick in the stomach. He was not sure why he was so upset. She is his wife! He is her husband! What they do to each other is not his problem so what is he so mad about? Who is he to be upset?

Zero entered his home, kicked the door shut and threw his bag on the floor. Yuki who was cooking in the kitchen came out in panic wrapped in the apron and the chef's hat.

"Zero!" She said his name in panic. "It was you. I thought we were getting robbed."

He did not answer just opened his blazer and tie in rush and threw it on the floor and walked towards his room.

"Come down in twenty minutes!" Yuki warned from downstairs watching his retreating figure. "Or else I will finish my dinner without you."

…

For the next couple days no matter where Zero looked he saw Kaname and Aiyora. Together! He almost got used to the idea of seeing Kaname and Aiyora either on their front yard, or garden or walking back or going to the park every afternoon. Times they held hands and walked and times Kaname would carry her on his back or on his arms.

His lavender eyes burned at the sight of them sharing coffee, laughing together or just smiling at each other. What made it worse is when Aiyora would sneak a glance or two in **his direction** definitely when Kaname was not watching.

That afternoon Zero left his office a bit late hoping not to run into that lovey-dovey couple. And luck was indeed on his favour because by the time Zero reached home they were nowhere to be seen. Instead of just walking into his home like he should have Zero stopped and looked here and there. No they were not there. He neither heard his arrogant voice nor her soft melodic giggles. And he did what he should not have done he stepped onto the Kuran's threshold.

Zero walked all the way back to their garden to see Aiyora and Kaname where there. But no they were not. He then peeked in through the window to see if they were inside. The dinner and living both were empty. Not even their maid Seiran was there. Then Mr. Zero Kiryu did one of the most idiotic thing ever. He climbed up the pipe and peeked into their bedroom and voila…they were there. And Zero became the first to witness what he should not be even seeing.

Zero knew he should move away, I mean he should go down or at least close his eyes but he did none of the three. All he did was watch. Watch them in their most intimate moment…bare…unclothed…naked…making love to one another on the floor.

If they would have been on the bed Zero would not have gotten a proper view but they were on the floor and Zero could see everything. Starting from Kaname Kuran's dangerously huge size to the way he animalistically moved inside of her.

Aiyora had her head shot back as she screamed welcoming her orgasm. She held the man above her tightly…so tight her grasp that her nails cut into his back and drew lines of blood leaving its trails. Kaname arched his body back and growled still moving harder…faster…deeper. Before her fist orgasm could fade away Aiyora hit her second one and this time to make it more intense the man loving her bit over one of her breasts.

Zero could feel her scream crawling through his skin.

They continued to move against one another. His pace and her screamed increased. With Aiyora's third euphoria Kaname found his release. While they continued to scream in their bliss Kaname suddenly did the odd. He grasped a portion of her face and pulled her in for a damn deep kiss swallowing all her moans.

Zero's who body shook in shiver at the sound that came out of their violently compressed mouth. It was their conjugal moan!

Kaname collapsed on top her breathing gasping for air. And like when it appeared like it was all done the anomaly happened Aiyora forced him down this time taking charge and started to ride him like an hungry whore.

"Zero."

"NOT NOW YUKI!" He practically screamed at his wife for no reason and not just that, he walked straight into the room and got into the bathroom and stepped into their shower. The water was in hot made. That is how both him and Yuki usually preferred, however the scenario is very different today which made him turn the tap towards cold. After all he needed to calm down. Even if not his mind, he needed to calm his body down.

…

The next morning Zero was about to leave for office when the doorbell suddenly rang. Yuki was the one who was supposed to open the door but she was busy in the kitchen so Zero did instead. And his temper already started to boil since the one outside his door was none other than Kaname Kuran.

"Good morning Kiryu Kun."

"The morning will no longer be good since it started with your face." Zero retorted back and haring his response Yuki rushed from the kitchen and invited the male for breakfast but he politely declined.

"You see I do not have much time…but today I came with a special request."

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"You see Aiyora's chemo therapy will start from Monday. And no matter what I say nothing or how much I try it will not be the same for her Life will no longer be the same for her. So I came here with a humble request if you both would like to join me celebrate Ai's birthday on Sunday night. The 5th."

"No thank you! We will send the present for sure!" Zero was about the shut the door but Kaname stopped with his hand. "I'm not here to force you both. It is just a request. I have also invited Kain and his wife and Hanabusa and his family. You see Aiyora has no one in this world so she holds you all very dear."

There was a silence for a second but then Kaname continued.

"I you both cannot or don't want to make it. I absolutely understand. But please…for the sake of a person who might not even have another birthday just think about it."

With that the brunette turned on his heels and walked away leaving Zero and Yuki in deep thoughts.

 **a.n. thank you all for ready. not sure if this chapter was as exciting as the last one but another twist is about to take place in the next chapter. also how do you think Aiyora's birthday will turn out? for all these stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

* * *

Round of applauds went on as Aiyora blew out the candles and cut the cake. Hanabusa and Yuki even sang the famous "Happy Birthday" song on top of their lungs. She was happy, her happiness was seen by all. It might very well be her last birthday but the fact that everyone showed up made her day. Now she is aware that she is not lonely. Taking out a small piece she fed her husband first and instead of feeding her Kaname smudged a small amount of cake under Aiyora's jawbone and licked it off from there making some laugh at this matter and some blush.

With the cake taken away drinks were served. Champagne toast was made in regards to Aiyora's quick recovery and long life. Kaname and Aiyora held the bottle together and poured the drink into others glasses.

"I would not drink." Zero stated firmly with a polite smile.

Aiyora made a protesting pout but Kaname gave him an understanding look. He was about to take the bottle away when Hanabusa actually voiced out his protest.

"Tonight you must drink. Its a special occasion... it's Ai-chan's birthday."

"No... it's alright I pass. I tend to lose control I'm not used to drinking so I end up losing control easily."

"But it's my birthday Zero. it would not hurt to lose control for one night." Aiyora said flashing him a sweet smile to which he responded with bitter glare.

"Oh Zero... please stop being so stuck up. For tonight let yourself be free." Yuki said kissing him.

And from there he could hear every one telling him to drink. More like people are trying to create pressure. Sayori pointed out that although she has her child with her still despite that she too will drink a glass or two since it is a special occasion. Every one gathered here tonight not just to celebrate Aiyora's birthday but her life all sorts of reasoning from all around Zero this time decided to give into the peer pressure. But Offcourse With his own demand that he would only drink a glass.

Drinking and Zero were not best friends so even a whole one glass made him feel weird inside. Still for the sake of everyone's joy he took it all in.

...

Aiyora almost jumped as Kaname tenderly took hold Of her one hand and kneaded with his. She looked at him a bit surprised but only to have him return her an assuring smile while his hand gave a gentle squeeze to her palm, letting her know that he was there and shall always be there for her.

A while passed but Kaname showed no sign of letting her hand go. But here is the spicy part that the rest of the crowd present with them had no idea about this little intimacy going on between the Kuran couple mainly because they Kuran continued on with their interaction with the rest while keeping their entwined hand hidden under the table.

"Here," Kaname said passing the long black velvet box to the birthday girl. "My first present to you."

Due to everyone's urgent curiosity Aiyora had to open the box and reveal her present to everyone. It was a beautiful mermaid crafted pendent with blue diamonds covering it. While rest were too busy aweing at the present Aiyora took this chance to place a soft kiss on his cheek. and that did not go unnoticed by Zero; who watched the exchange with an unreadable expression on face.

"Come," Kaname whispered into his wife's ear and stood up, pulling the girl along with him.

Aiyora followed his lead yet asked. "Where are you taking me?"

He looked over his shoulders and said with a flirtatious smile. "Time for your second present." She blushed getting the hint.

"Why are we here?" Aiyora asked as her husband closed the door to the cubicle in the ladies bathroom . Even though she very well knew what was about to take place but protested like an innocent little girl. "Kaname... is this even-"

"Ssshhh!" he silenced her by placing a finger upon her lips. Aiyora managed to give him a frightened stare when he cupped her faced and pulled her into a hungry kiss. And within moment it heated up. They gave into their desires. Kaname lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and legs locked around his hips. He pulled away from her lips and attacked her throat and collarbone with hot kisses, nibles, bites and licks while undoing the upper portion of her dress. The woman in his arms was overwhelmed with all these attention. Her mouth parted letting an inaudible scream out while she held onto him for life with her body surrendering to his mercy when he started move inside of her like some sort of wild savage animals who has been hungry for a long...long time.

...

While Yuki happily chatted with the others Zero looked into his watch, it's been over fifteen minutes since Kaname took Aiyora and disappeared. He felt worried about the girl. Is she alright? The question roamed his head. He was concerned for her more than he should be. Without even realizing he ended up finishing two more glasses of wine. Yuki looked at him worried but he flashed her assuring smile and told her that he was doing fine and definitely in her innocent nature Yuki very much believed him.

By the time Zero was on his third glass Kaname returned with Aiyora following his trail. Their current condition left an open image about what passed between them. Even though Aiyora fixed her hair and makeup but there marks over her arms like he had nibbled on the area not too long ago. Kaname on the other hand had bits of lipstick stain over his lips. And that is not even the hilarious part, the hilarious part was that his perfecty ironed tie was all wrinkled up and not only that, Kaname had both of Aiyora's earrings on him and did not even notice until it was pointed out by Yori. One of the earrings was stuck on the shoulders of his blazer and other one was stuck in between the layers of his hair. With Kaname and Aiyora both ending up embarrassed others had a good laughter except for Zero.

"Kaname sir?" the man in question stilled hearing an unfamiliar voice.

He looked to see a woman in her early to mid-twenties with red curly hair coming towards him. All the others too watched the scene intently as the female approached Kaname.

"I have finally found you Kaname sir." The expression on his face was definitely worth seeing. "Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to hunt you down?" Kaname only managed to knock.

"Here," she took out a large envelope from her bag and handed to Kaname. "This is my resume. Kaname sir it has been my dream to work for the Kuran Corporation. I can work in any branch of the world. So please sir pass my resume to Aiyora madam and recommend me."

"For sure." Kaname nodded and awkwardly smiled at the female when Akastsuki Kain pointed out.

"You're Aiyora madam is here. Why don't just hand the resume to her."

The red hair female's face lit up in joy she rushed to the other side to be closer to Aiyora.

"So nice to meet you maam! You have no idea how much of a big fan I am of yours. You are my role model. Today my life feels complete that I got a glimpse of you. I hear people from your corporation speak highly about you. They say you are not only a great boss but an even better human."

The girl did not even give Aiyora a single chance to speak.

"Wait Aiyora you are the main chairperson of the Kuran Corporation?" Yori asked confused. "Is Kaname-san not the-"

"He used to be her assistant!" the unnamed female answered Yori's question. "They were boss and assistant who fell in love and got married and now living their happily ever after." The girl went on and on about the Kuran duo like she is one of the close friend.

But when she left it sort of became clear to all, that why Kaname is being so overly generous to his dying wife when there were times he would leave her and vanish for weeks. After her death definitely he will inherit the business. He was playing a smart game, a very smart game indeed! That much both Yori and Akastsuki was able to figure out.

…

Zero watched Kaname and Aiyora occasionally kissed. They seemed happy, even if it happened so uneventfully but still Kaname and Aiyora seemed happy. Weirdly enough Zero was not sure if he was happy about their Happiness! For the last couple day Zero tried to peek into their personal life and got few intense glimpses. Once he went to their house to give the pudding Yuki made; Seiran opened the door and Zero was able to catch the sight of Kaname and Aiyora asleep on the sofa cuddling with the TV on. He more than once saw them intimate inside Kaname study where Kaname placed Aiyora on the table and was kissing between her thighs. Thought Zero well knew what was coming he still watched how with his mouth the brunette male brought such pleasure for the female. Zero was even there to secretly pick up on the sigh of them making love slow and sluggish. Zero was never such a character to creep up on people like this but what drove him to this extent he himself was not even aware off. There was a strange need within him that wanted to protect Aiyora from Kaname's trap. But why should he care about her till that extended? Who is she to him? There were answers he knew not.

"If there is one person whom I can trust blindly is… Zero." The silverette jerked out of his thoughts hearing Yuki's voice. "Zero is one person I know who is a symbol of the word faithful. In our relatiohsip I am capable of cheating but I know Zero will **never, ever, cheat on me!"** Her words touched his soul. The very fact that she trusted him so blindly made him feel special and wanted.

And the thought of how is he repaying her made him cringe? By thinking about another man's wife! Zero lowered his head in shame. He could not bring himself to even look at Yuki. But then his mind argued back that he did nothing wrong, after all he was just concerned about Aiyora, nothing more, it's not like he has feelings for her. He is concerned about her as a responsible neighbour…right?

…

Drinking also did not sit very well with Ruka. Only within couple glasses had strong effects on her. She started to feel sick and rushed to the washroom to throw up. Nothing was sitting well within her. And the caring husband Akatsuki Kain is, he chose to sacrifice this fun night for his wife's betterment and right away bid goodbye to all and took Ruka home.

When the clock hit ten Hanabusa and Yori were left with no choice but to go home since it was already past their baby's nigh nap time. Plus you cannot enjoy when your child keeps crying and screaming dragging attention from all over the restaurant. So for them to stay was not just hassle for other but troublesome.

Zero too wanted to go but Yuki and Aiyora were not done with their night. They even got up and went to the perfectly lightened area to click pictures of themselves on their phones. Zero and Kaname remained on the table drinking and sometimes joining in civil conversation. Even if Kaname was an asshole but Aiyora's cancer did have an effect on him. Even if he is faking, he is still trying…giving all the effort to make her last few days memorable. How many even does that?

"She looks very happy tonight." Zero stated looking in the direction of Yuki and Aiyora. Kaname followed his gaze and looked over his shoulders to see how Yuki and Aiyora were pouting to pose for pictures. Then Zero added "I'm glad things are alright between the two of you. She really does love you very much."

"I'm afraid I can't agree with you here," Kaname cut Zero off, his wine eyes had a dead serious look and voice genuine and serious like he was speaking the truth. "I fell madly in love with this girl the moment I laid my eyes on her. Believe me since that day my love for her has not lessened but increased and continues to increase every day!"

Zero tried to study Kaname for a while to see if he was being real or just acting but found no hint of acting in male.

"Then what was the deal with that other woman?"

The and in question smiled and then laughed and magically changed to topic to something else.

"Look Kiryu-kun... I'm sorry for my rash behaviour during our vacation. I hope we can move past this." Kaname said filling up Zero's glass. "I am really sorry Zero…for what I have done."

"No," Zero stated taking a long gulp. "We must not only move past, we should also be more than that, atleast for our wives sake. Look at them... they are inseparable." The drink was surely taking its role on Zero since the male had no idea what he was saying.

"In that case why don't we be the same?" Kaname suggested filling up Zero's glass.

"You and I inseparable like the two of them!?" Zero pointed towards their giggling wives. "Nah! we will look weird." Zero did not realize that by this time he was already more than drunk and Kaname… was acting to be drunk.

"In that case what do you suggest is the best for us?" Kaname asked picking up his own drink and twirling the liquid inside the glass.

Zero picked up his glass and finished the drink inside and slammed the glass down and suggested.

"Friends!"

"Excuse Me?"

"Friends Kuran! you and I should be friends."

"Now tell me that does not call for celebration!?" Kaname suggested.

"It does... let's celebrate friend...buddy... pal...dude." Hiding his smile Kaname motioned a waitress towards them. And before he could even order Zero interfere.

"Him and I... will... do... shots!" Zero slurred pointing towards him and Kaname.

Kaname simply took out a big bill without Zero seeing and offered the female, then pointed towards him and mouthed the word "no alcohol" and greedy waitress already knew what she was to do.

...

By the time Yuki and Aiyora returned back to the table they were stunned to find their husband rolling on the table drunk. Both behaving like kids in a way. Their condition stated clearly that none can drive home. Yuki did not know how to drive and although Aiyora did not have the licence but knew how to drive. Therefore taking the risk she drove them back home.

Rather than driving home getting the men out of the car was another story.

"We're home now come out." Aiyora said extending her hand inside the car. But Kaname did not take it, instead he snuggled more into Zero and said. "I am with him, party not over."

Yuki in the meantime did the smartest thing, she pulled Zero out of the car from the other side.

"Okay... you truly have lost it now let's go inside." She said pulling Zero with her totally ignoring his protest to stay.

In his drunken state Kaname too got out of the car and ran after them, threw his arms around Zero from the back and pulled him back.

"Please Yuki let us celebrate more." Kaname and Yuki were almost at tug of war with Zero.

"But I'm tried Kaname-san."

"Why don't you ladies go home and let me and Zero celebrate our new found friendship." Kaname suggested.

"But...!?" Yuki was not sure what to say but then their pleading made it even harder.

"Please.. please... please...please! " Both begged in union making Yuki sweat out of nervousness.

"Yuki just go home, believe me they will not listen to us." Aiyora made the decision for her.

"Alright but be home soon!" Yuki ordered Zero.

Both ladies bid goodnight to their husband's and left for their home leaving Kaname and Zero alone. Once the ladies disappeared from their sight Zero turned to Kaname and asked for the bottle that they stole from the restaurant. Too drunk Kaname could not even remember however Zero managed to find it in the car. He took out the bottle uncapped it and brought it to Kaname.

"Here drink!" Zero passed the bottle to Kaname but the brunette childishly nodded his head and demanded. "Feed me!"

Zero found this particular attitude of Kaname to be too cute so he gave into the demand and fed him from the bottle. When Kaname had his mouth full Zero snatched the bottle from him saying "my turn" and started to drink. But little did he have any idea that while he was too busy drinking Kaname actually faced the other way spit out the drink from his mouth.

"Zero I'm glad that finally we have become friends." Kaname spoke this time completely normal. Zero's condition was so bad that he could not actually catch up. Nor did he notice that Kaname was not at all drunk, as a matter of fact he only had couple of sips all through the evening.

"You will forgive me for my indecent behaviour during our vacation wouldn't you?"

Zero placed an assuring hand over Kaname's shoulder and said. "Did I not tell you to not to dwell in the past?"

"I'm glad Zero." Kaname said pulling him in for a hug.

Zero put his mouth over the bottle again to realize that they were done with the booze.

"It's done!" Zero said shaking the bottle.

"Then how about we go somewhere else and drink." Kaname suggested.

"No, I better return home Yuki is waiting...goodnight." with that Zero turned on his heels and took a few steps but only to have Kaname pull him by the collar and drag him back.

"Zero look," he pointed his finger towards his own bedroom. Zero's eyes followed to find Aiyora changing. Probably unknown to her that the curtains and drapes were open. Both the male watched as the fabric dropped from her body revealing the curve of her back, her waist, her perky bottom.

Kaname wrapped his arm around Zero's shoulder and made a grunting noise before lustfully licking his lips.

"I'm going home to dive into that inferno." Kaname almost purred into Zero's ear. "However for the sake of our friendship I will give you one chance, for only tonight, to have a taste of her while I go taste your sweet innocent Yuki." he utter her name like she was some sort of whore.

Zero turned to Kaname stunned, only to find him smirking at him. His smile was sinister matching the look of his eyes that it made Zero want tear him into parts and throw his flesh into the gutter. Zero gave him a hard push making Kaname fall on the ground. That smile on his face widen to find Zero staring back at now Aiyora's complete nude body before she left for the bathroom. And somehow Zero started to make his move, takes his steps not towards his house but Kaname's.

Kaname stood up on his feet clapped the dust off his hand and made his way towards Zero's house, where Yuki was all alone.

"No need to knock. The door is open Aiyora has a bad habit of not locking the door." Kaname said before ringing the bell. The last word that came out Kaname's mouth was "Enjoy!" before Yuki opened the door.

"Hello Yuki-chan, aren't you looking beautiful tonight."

"K-kaaname-san...? Where is Zero?"

Those were the last words Zero could remember and the next moment passed by in a haze and the next thing he knew was waking up... spooning against Aiyora... both of them completely naked!

 **a.n. hope you guys liked it. another twist in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**a.n. this chapter is rated M for matured content. so please be careful. i am changing the rating of this story to M for now.**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Quickly gathering his clothes from the floor and dressing himself Zero fled the house of Kuran's. Even before he could step into his bedroom he heard Yuki's soft voice humming. He was a bit startled to see her coming out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Yuki did not usually shower in the morning but every time they spend the nights together in passion, shower was the first thing she did after waking up the next morning. Violent rage pulsated all through his body with the realization that Kaname Kuran was most probably with her last night…just the way _he_ was with Aiyora. His anger has built upto a point where his head no longer functioned.

Sitting before the dressing combing her hair Yuki finally noticed her husband. "Finally you've come home." She said looking through the mirror. "Had fun? Satisfied?" she asked and Zero closed his eyes in shame what she was referring to.

"Did Kaname Kuran come here last night?" Zero bit his bottom lip in anticipation of her response.

"Yes…" she said quite casually like it was no big deal. "You were the one who sent him."

"What did he say?" Zero clenched his fist.

"Exactly what you asked him to." She replied switching on the blow dryer. "Kaname is a very wild man. He knows how to get things done his way either by hook or crook." Zero's heart stopped as Yuki continued. "At first I did not want to agree…but God he is so persistent. He would not take no for an answer. If needed I'm sure he would have used force. However he has his smooth skills to get yes out of anyone. And finally I said yes."

"You said 'yes'?" Zero hissed through clenched teeth.

"The only reason I said yes because it was a special occasion. If I refused he would have been hurt. Besides I have no problem as long as this does not turn out to be an everyday habit. God Kaname is shamelessly savage I don't want you to turn out to be like him. Next time I see Aiyora I will be sure to tell her to keep her husband in control!"

…

Zero ran! He ran as fast as he could. Like he wanted to run his way out of this world and never return.

 ** _Kaname is a very wild man._**

 ** _However he has his smooth skills to get yes out of anyone. And finally I said yes._**

 ** _If I refused he would have been hurt._**

 ** _Kaname is shamelessly savage_**

 ** _Next time I see Aiyora I will be sure to tell her to keep her husband in control!_**

It was as if his head was a tape recorder and the tape playing Yuki's voice was set on the repeat mode. Her words kept hammering into his head. At the rise of his anger to an extreme point Zero suddenly came to a halt. He dropped to his knees and continued to gasp for air. His eyes closed down only to snap open the second became the moment his eyes shut his mind automatically started to make visual picture of the images of what could have transpired between his wife Yuki and Kaname Kuran last night. After-all he has eye witnessed Kaname Kuran in action with his wife…the beastly way he moved, the way Aiyora screamed, not for a single second could she close her mouth. The way he kissed her, licked her, bit her, sucked her, drank her orgasm…her released juices…with his own eyes Zero has seen it all and those are surely some images that he will definitely never forget. However the only difference is the image of aiyora underneath Kaname Kuran was slowly replaced by Yuki…his Yuki.

Zero's eyes clenched tightly. His hands balled into his making his nails dug so tightly that his palm bled. But Zero did not feel any pain all he could sense was the anger that washed him from within as images of Yuki withering under Kaname flashed before his eyes.

 _Kaname pushed Yuki against the wall, with his one hand pinned both her hands above her head and other he used to cup her face before capturing her mouth into a lustful, forceful kiss. His long tongue shamelessly dancing inside of her mouth. Surprised Yuki continued to watch him with wide eyes but then pushes him back as her senses return. Kaname only smirks, he was confident about himself but Yuki was not. He once more starts to take his steps towards her. Yuki warns him not to but he does not listen. Within the next few moments he has Yuki corned. They were playing the game of predator and prey and like norm the prey has won._

 _Kaname forcefully turn Yuki towards the wall and rips her dress open from the back. She gasps but her cover her mouth a hand of his. Her eyes turn into wide plates as she feels him start to kiss her naked spine, back, shoulders, neck. His other hand slowly makes its way through under the reminder of her dress. He pulls her already soaked undergarment down to her mid-thigh and tears it off with ease. His finger then slides back to touch her in the most sensitive zone of her body and she reacts immediately by pushing her head back against his shoulders. With his fingers Kaname continued to please her while Yuki withering in his arms in the overwhelming bliss but right before she could reach the peak of her pleasure Kaname pulls his fingers back making her scream in pain…pain of not being able to receive her orgasm._

 _All she does is helpless watch as the male standing before her sucks onto his fingers tasting her fluids. And she shivers at the sight of him tasting her. She no longer has any control over herself, nor does she know what to do. But Kaname does! He picks her up, throws her form over his shoulders and walk into their bedroom._

 _Yuki gives out a delightful scream at the sensation of being thrown onto the bed. She has lost all the power in her body; she has lost her remaining sanity. She can no longer deny Kaname Kuran! She does the only thing she can do at the moment that is enjoy the sight of Kaname slowly stripping down to his skin._

 _On his bare skin the dark haired male climbs onto the bed and slowly…slowly crawls towards innocent Yuki like some wild cat in the jungle. With ease he rids off the last remaining fabric covering Yuki. With that gone Yuki uses her hands to shield her breast from the man's shameless gaze. But the does not concern about that. Instead he spreads her legs wide apart. Yuki clenches her eyes close in shame. But soon her mouth gaps at the tickling sensation of his mouth kissing the inner part of her thigh. She cried out as his nose brushed against her sensitive folds. Once more with his tongue he starts to tease her precious pearl. Yuki's body trembles, she has surrendered herself. Her back arched up to make her hips meet his mouth as he teased to pull away. Her hands now grab fistful of his hair, her nails almost digging into his scalp. Anything to keep him down there…anything for him to torture her like that._

 _Once more as Yuki was about to reach her climax he pulls away making her scream out in frustrating ache. He enjoyed her body crying for him for a while before finally hovering over her. He penetrates her and both their head shot back moaning and groaning at the raw pleasure! Thus from there begins his animalistic thrust. The hard, deep, heavy and fast pace. Yuki hold the man into her arms like she is holding her the most desired treasure. Her nails cut into his back drawing blood while her mouth bits onto his shoulder blade. That only encourages his pace faster…harder…faster…deeper…and faster!_

 _She reaches her desired orgasm, fast, very fast. Then before the first one could fade she reaches her second and then with her third she too reaches the great height of his pleasure but soon as reaching his release her pulls himself off her and straightens on his knees, pulls her up forcefully by the wrist parts her mouth with hand and inserts himself with another and continues to thrust inside her mouth grunting with each thrust loudly before finally releasing loads after loads making her drink all of it…every single drop!_

Zero shook himself out of the disgusting imagination. His gut knotted and twisted. His angering now almost bursting! He wanted to kill and destroy everything that was in front him. He spat out of disgust. Wiping the tears that he did not even know gathered at the corner of his eyes. Then his mind started to wonder what could have happened between him Aiyora.

…

When he jogged his way back home Zere noticed few police vans and an ambulance in front of the Kuran's house. He was curious to see what could have gone wrong this time. So instead of going home he entered the same house he where slept last night.

Zero was shocked to see the house was full of cops spread all over in small groups. Some searching for clues, some using the dog to sniff the areas and some writing reports and taking statements. Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou were among the ones giving out statements. He found Yuki in one corner slowly sobbing.

"Yuki what happened…?" Pushing past people and cops Zero his way to Yuki.

"Zero…Zero…" She was sobbing from inside for so long that she could barely talk. "…Ai…Aiyora was found dead. She has been murdered."

Thunder struck Zero!

He could not believe it. It is impossible after all. No this cannot happen…it simply can't! His eyes then followed his wife's wife find the body cover in white sheet placed on a stretcher on floor in front of the stairs. Kaname was there too he was sitting on the stairs, almost curling up, still wearing the same clothes from last night. His head was rested in Ruka Souen- Kain's arms who was try her best to console him. Seiran was standing next to them speaking to another cop.

Zero slowly waked to Aiyora's body. He bent down before it and was about to pull the cover when suddenly Kaname lashed out.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" In a split second he was up on his feet. "DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HER!"

And the next words that left his lips changed the whole scenario over there.

"YOU!" this time Kaname cried pointing at Zero, his hair fell over his face almost covering his eyes.

"You. Murdered. Her!" He screamed. "YOU KILLED MY WIFE. YOU KILLED MY AI."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Zero too protested. "Me?"

"If not you then who?" Kaname chared. "DID'T YOU SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT WITH HER?"

"What the fuck?" someone from the crown reacted. After all nobody could believe what they were hearing. Zero killed Aiyora!

"KANAME?" Yuki too rushed towards the said male. "Have you gone mad? What are you saying? You came to me last night to ask for permission to go out to drink. You told me you and Zero will spend the night at big bar near the airport."

Zero was stunned to figure out that Kaname did not spend the night at his house like he thought.

"Yuki…Yuki we went there but he," Kaname once agin pointed his finger towards Zero. "He left within an hour promising to return soon. BUT NEVER RETURNED!"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR WE NEVER WENT ANYWHERE." Zero said pulling Kaname by the collar. "Tell everyone the truth. BASTARD!"

Kaname snarled and pulled himself out of Zero's grasp and ran towards the man leading the cops.

"OFFICER! HE IS THE ONE…HE KILLED MY WIFE." Pointed towards Zero. "Seiran! Seiran come here." The female rushed to her master's side. "Our maid she saw them together in bed. He was with my wife all night."

"Officer he is lying!" Zero continued to protest. "I did not kill his wife."

"Seiran tell him what you saw. TELL HIM."

"They are lying officer! They are lying."

"SHUT UP AND LET THE LADY SPEAK."

"When I opened the door I the morning I found madam asleep in the arms of a man with silver hair. It was him." she pointed Zero out. "They were naked, with their clothes laying scattered on the floor."

Yuki, Yori, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Ruka all had their jaws parted in shock. Yuki even had tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"Believe me officer please believe…I did not kill his wife."

"Ask him officer ask him why did he spend the whole night with my wife?" Kaname went on. "Seiran tell me what you saw."

"Mr. Zero Kiryu did you spend your nights with her? Is this man's claim true? Whatever this lady witnessed is it true?" Officer gave Zero a chance to speak for himself.

"I did not kill his wife." Zero defenced himself.

"WERE YOU WITH HER Mr. KIRYU?"

"Yes but-" he was cut off as the commanding officer gave out the order.

Yuki gasped in shock and heartbreak.

"Officers arrest this man!"

"I told you…I told you he murdered my wife. He raped her, killed her." A loud sob left Kaname's mouth as he almost dived down to his knees crying at the top of his lungs while the cops put handcuff on Zero. "It is all my foult I should have noticed that his lustful eyes were on my Ai. I should have known."

Seiran was having real hard time to pull Kaname back onto his feet but as for Kaname his body almost gave away as he continued to cry for his wife while Zero was being dragged by the police.

"How shall I live another day…another day without my wife….my Aiyora…my Ai?"

Nobody could believe that this is how this day would turn out to be especially Zero because even before he could realize he was already sitting behind the bars.

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. also i hope you guys are sad for Zero cause i definitely am.**


End file.
